Of Mary Sues and Murder
by TheNeonNinja
Summary: A new Mary Sue has entered the PJO universe. What will Percy and friends do? Hopefully not destroy everything! First PJO fic! Changed rating to T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chaper 1**

**Hello! TheNeonNinja is back! This is my first PJO fic and just to be clear, it's a PARODY. :) Enjoy!**

Hello! My name is Rubella Starshyne Lilak Raynebow Princessa Sue Loren Twynkle Tulyp Rose Avaari Mary Sapphiire Jones! My friends call me Ruby! So you can call me Ruby, okay? Great! Well, my amazing superhuman senses tell me that you're here to hear about my riveting, amazing, thrilling, scary, adventurous, suspenseful, wonderful, woeful, romantic, unbelievable, fantastical,and completely incredible tale of love, loss, and MURDER!

Hmmm... where to begin my tangled tale (Haha I love alliteration!)? Well, I suppose I'll start at the beginning!

First of all, I was born. I know, it's hard to picture ME as a little squealy baby, but trust me, I was there. I never want to go back.

I always knew that I was speshul. With my beautiful silver and purple hair cascading down my back and my silver eyes, I was always the center of attention. Boys would fawn over me and girls would praise me with compliments, no matter how much I assured everyone that I was completely normal. I never let it get to my head, though.

It was no surprise when one day, a stranger appeared at my school, Sir Peter Edward's School House and Unbeatable Library, and told me that we had to go or a vicious monster would come rip my head off.

The stranger was a good-looking boy with black hair and sea green eyes that could rival my silver ones. Of course I nodded and told him I would go with him. Who wouldn't go with an amazingly hot guy?

I followed him out of the twisting labyrinth that was my school. He led me outside to a beautiful black horse... with wings!

"Pegasus!" I squealed. Guys always thought it was adorable when I squealed. I ran over to to the pegasus and threw my arms around its neck. It whinnied and shook its head nervously.

_"I don't like this one, boss. She's too squealy and she smells like an overripe fruit basket."_

"Silly horsie! I'm not too squealy! And my perfume doesn't smell like a fruit basket! I don't even wear perfume!" I squealed again.

The stranger looked stunned. "You can understand him?"

I nodded and threw my hands up in the air as a sunbeam broke through the clouds and landed on me, making my hair glow like molten silver. I heard a faint hallelujah chorus. "I can understand all horsies!" I cheered.

The boy shook his head and growled "This is not good. Come on, they're waiting for us. Oh, by the way, I'm Percy." He expertly hopped up on the pegasus' back.

I looked up at him. He looked all majestic on the horse. "How do I get up?" I asked forlornly.

He growled again and jumped down. I stepped into the cup he made with his hands and gracefully clambered on the horse.

"Whee! This is fun!" I bounced excitedly on the pegasus.

_"You're gonna have to stop that. I'm a pegasus, not a trampoline!"_ the pegasus whinnied.

"I'm soooooooo sorry... what's your name?"

"Blackjack," Percy said.

"Blackjack! What a cute name for a cute pegasus!" I gushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you ready to go?" Percy asked.

I nodded. An adventure! I always knew I was speshul! A pegasus only proved my point.

I gasped dramatically as Blackjack flapped his wings. We soared over New York City, over the Statue of Liberty, over everything. It all looked so pretty, like a gray quilt spread beneath me.

I gripped Percy's waist tighter as we dove down. Hmmm... he had a six pack! I resisted stroking his tight abs to rid me of my fear as we dove even steeper. I had a feeling Blackjack and Percy were enjoying my fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Save meeeeee!" I screamed as we got in range of the ground. Blackjack wasn't slowing down.

We came to a perfect stop on a tall hill. People wearing orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' gathered around us.

"Oh, help! I almost died on that vicious beast!" I pointed to Blackjack.

Percy snorted. "Don't pay attention to her. She's a drama queen." He turned, and I saw his face light up.

A blonde girl stood away from the group. She looked tan and athletic. I guess she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to me. She gave a smirk and gazed at Percy.

"Hey Annabeth." he said. He gazed back at her like she was the only one on Earth. He leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the lips.

I had enough. "Percy! What about me? I'm new here! I don't know about any of this! And your mean horse almost killed me! I feel dizzy!"

I swooned. I groaned for effect and stumbled drunkenly. Finally, I slid to the floor, gracefully, of course. No one was there to catch me. Instead, I heard loud laughter at my Oscar-winning performance.

I got up angrily. "Percy! Drop that ugly girl and get your butt over here!"

Percy was at my side with a sword in an instant. "What did you call her?" He held his sword menacingly.

"I just called her ugly! Me and you were obviously meant to be together! I mean, I even touched your six-pack!"

"You did WHAT?" A girl voice shrieked. Annabeth. "Percy, give me your sword."

"Ummm... Annabeth... I don't think..."

"Give... it... here," she growled. Percy gave her his sword and backed away.

Annabeth lunged at me, sword first. I screamed and dodged, gracefully, of course. I wasn't quick enough, and the sword caught me in the side. I screamed again. Annabeth gave a startled yell as the sword clanged against my side and broke into two pieces.

"My sword!" Percy yelled. He jumped on me and raised his fist to hit me right before I passed out from fright.

**Well? What did you think? R&R! Oh yeah, check out my other fic, In My Imagination. It's a Maximum Ride fic! Also, I have an awesome sister that writes. Her pen name is DunkingSarcasm. Check her out too!**

**Hehe Percy has a six-pack. Mmmmmm...**

**Virtual ice cream sundaes to the first one that can tell me the secret of Ruby's school name. :)**

**TheNeonNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 2**

**Hello! The Ninja is back with another chapter! I will have a longer Author's Note at the end so... enjoy!**

Okay, so where was I? Hmmm... got on Blackjack... went to camp... met Annabeth... Oh! Here we are!

Well, after I passed out from the fright of almost being impaled on a deadly sword, I woke up in the infirmary. I expected to have hoards of visitors, but when I finally opened my eyes, no one was there!

"Hello? Hello? Doesn't anyone hear my heartbroken cries? I've been injured!" I called... well heartbrokenly.

After a few minutes a grumpy looking Apollo kid came around the corner. How did I know about the gods and demigods, you ask? I call it my ESP, or my extra speshul power! I just know stuff even before the gods do!

Anyways, the grumpy kid came around the corner and glared at me. "You're fine. Go away!"

"Is this how you treat your patients here? That's horrible! I'm filing a complaint!"

"Go ahead. I don't care. They didn't hire me!" the kid said. "Now go away and let me go back to sleep! Do you realize what time it is?"

"The deepest recesses of my pain from which I proceed have no mortal... umm thingys such at time!" I proclaimed.

I must admit, that was a grand speech to have come up with off the top of my head. But did the grumpy, now angry infirmary kid care? No! What a waste of precious (although endless) brainpower!

The camper got in my face. "Get. Out." he growled.

"Why does no one understand me?" I wailed.

All around me I could see cabin lights being turned on. Angry mutters came started, so I decided to hop up my performance some more.

"No one cares about me! I'm the new camper and everyone should treat me nice, but everyone HATES ME!" I sobbed and made tears come out of my eyes.

In the midst if all my acting, I didn't even notice a centaur gallop up (who I immediately knew was Chiron, thanks to my ESP). On his back was... Percy! My one true love!

"Rubella? What is going on?" Chiron asked tiredly. Percy yawned.

"It's Ruby! And that Apollo kid threw me out of the infirmary so I had nowhere else to go!" I sniffled pathetically for effect.

"Percy, show her to the Hermes cabin. Just get her a sleeping bag for tonight. We'll get her set up in the morning." Chiron said, yawning too.

"Come on," Percy growled.

I quickly dried my tears and smoothed down my hair, which was completely unnecessary because my hair never gets messy.

"Thank you sooooo much for saving me back there!" I purred, latching on to his arm.

He tried to shake me off, but I clung to him like a leech. "I didn't save you from anything, and you broke my sword! Now get off of me!" He flung his arm out and I let go, acting like he threw me to the ground.

"Percy!" I pouted. "Help me up!"

He kept walking.

"Peeerrrrrccyyy!" I whined, gracefully, of course.

He kept walking, not even looking back to see if I was following.

I gave up and ran after him. "Percy, why won't you talk to me?"

He looked back at me, glaring at me long and hard under a furrowed brow. I tried to look even more beautiful, if that's even possible.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you really that clueless?"

I made my eyes get big and sparkly. They shimmered in the moonlight. Suddenly, I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My eyes felt like they were throbbing and getting hot. I blinked and the feeling went away.

Percy was looking at me strangely. "Come on." he finally said.

I followed him to a storage shed, where he went inside and retrieved a moldy- looking sleeping bag and a dusty pillow. He tossed them at me.

"Go to the Hermes cabin. I expect you'll know exactly where that is, with all your special powers."

"My powers are SPESHUL, not special!" I pouted. "Anyways, wasn't there a less... gross sleeping bag?"

Percy glared at me. "You broke my sword. I don't want to talk to you. Go to bed."

"Fine!" I sniffled again. I trudged into the U-shaped clearing and looked for the Hermes cabin. It wasn't hard. It was the only cabin that looked like it was about to fall down.

I miserably opened the squeaky door. No one even moved. I miserably picked a spot on the floor and miserably threw my disgusting sleeping bag and pillow down. Then I miserably crawled in and miserably went to sleep. Does it surprise you when I say that I had miserable dreams? Well I did, and the floor was really hard. But I didn't complain. I never complain. Ever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn, before all the other campers woke up, with a horrible cramp in my back and neck. There were cobwebs in my hair from the pillow and I was itchy from the impure blend of cottons in my sleeping bag. But I did not complain. Not even once!<p>

I looked around the overcrowded Hermes cabin. The place really could use a good spring cleaning... even though it's the middle of summer.

Maybe if I cleaned up the cabin, everyone would see how nice I am!

I got up quietly and tore up my sleeping bag. It was so old, no one would miss it!

I used the pieces to make a rag, which I used to start dusting. There was so much dust that I used up half the sleeping bag on that!

Next, I picked up all the things laying on the floor. I carefully stepped over sleeping campers, not that they would have woken up anyways, but I'm just nice like that.

The last thing I did was beautify the whole place. Luckily I had some spare glitter in my emergency glitter pouch that I carry with me everywhere.

By the time I was done, the Hermes cabin was unrecognizable. Sunlight was streaming through and glitter sparkled everywhere. There were even chirping birds and butterflies!

I couldn't wait for the campers to see my work. Luckily, I didn't have long. The conch horn blew and the campers finally began to stir. Travis, the counselor for the cabin, was the first to wake up.

"WHAT... WHO... WHO DID THIS? THEY HAVE THE WRATH OF THE ENTIRE HERMES CABIN!" he yelled. Pretty soon the whole was awake and yelling.

No one was noticing me, so I stood on a bunk and yelled (gracefully, of course) "Hello, fellow campers! I see you are enjoying my handiwork! Well, you don't have to thank me. Your faces say it all!"

I smiled indulgently before jumping off the bed and landing on my feet like a cat, gracefully, of course.

The Hermes campers swarmed me angrily. They picked me up and carried me outside, not being careful at all about hitting my arms and legs on things. Lucky for them, I don't bruise easily... or at all! Just another one of the things that makes me Speshul!

Anyways, the Hermes campers took me to the Big House and dumped me in front of Chiron.

He looked down on me with an impassive face. "What seems to be the problem now?" he asked.

"SHE MESSED UP THE HERMES CABIN!" Travis yelled.

I shook my head innocently. "I didn't mess it up! I fixed it! Why don't you like it? Or me?"

"SHE DESROYED IT!" Connor yelled.

Chiron sighed. "Rubella-"

"Ruby!" I smiled sweetly.

"-you had no right to change the cabin. You are merely a guest and will act as such. As for the Hermes cabin, I'm sure you'll have it... fixed by the end of the day.

Now, Rubella-"

"Ruby!"

"-come with me. Campers, you may go get ready for breakfast."

The Hermes cabin stormed off, grumbling the whole time.

I turned to Chiron and smiled again. "What are we doing now, horsie?" I giggled. Adults always loved me when I giggled!

Chiron glared at me. "I am NOT a horse. Now, you need to get breakfast. And take a shower. You smell like an overripe fruit basket!"

* * *

><p>After I took a shower (in the moldy, disgusting shower with NO HOT WATER!), I flounced into the dining pavilion. The Hermes cabin all glared at me, so I decided not to sit with them. I looked around and spotted Percy, sitting all alone at the Poseidon table (yay for my ESP!).<p>

I walked over to him and flipped my shining hair. "Hi, Percy!" I cooed, sitting down next to him.

"Go away. You broke my sword. And you smell like an overripe fruit basket!" He scooted away from me. I scooted closer. He scooted away again, and fell off the bench.

"Oops!" I squealed. "Did I do that?" I giggled and offered to help him up, but he glared at me and pushed my hand out of the way.

A few seconds later, Annabeth stormed over. She glared at me so hard I thought I would sizzle into a puddle. "Leave. Him. Alone." she growled menacingly. With her blonde hair frizzed up and a threatening scowl on her face, she looked like some sort of heathen.

"I am just an innocent bystander!" I proclaimed. "You all pick on me because I'm too pretty, too smart, and too graceful. Well, I've had enough. I will not tolerate this!"

Everyone stared at me with an awed look on their faces. I looked around confusedly. Then I noticed a silvery green glow on my skin. I looked up and saw a bright holographic image of a trident (the sign of Poseidon) stabbing a moon (the sign of Artemis).

Campers everywhere shouted in confusion. A trident stabbing a moon? Did this mean there was a war coming?

"What does this mean?" asked an awestruck Annabeth, forgetting to be mad at me.

"It means," called a frizzy red-haired girl, "that we have a major problem on our hands."

**The entrance of Rachel and... dun dun duhhh! the secret of Ruby's parents! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank the reviewers from last chapter! You get shoutouts! :)**

**IFoundAPickle**

**Golden Raindrops- I actually didn't know that, but it is a fitting name for her!**

**Wisegirl1313**

**Foreveramystry**

**SparklyAngel7**

**SeaChick- Yay! Virtual ice cream sundaes for you! **

**Lukeme- maybe, maybe... hahaha**

**DaughterofEris**

**Thanks so much!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 3**

**Hello! It's TheNeonNinja here with another chapter! Sorry about the wait, it's everyone's favorite time of the school year: Test Time! But this is the last week of school, so I will probably be able to update more during the summer! (Hehe, if I'm not lazy...). **

**Mildred:Neigh!**

**Ninja: He means I will probably be lazy and not update... he's probably right... oh well! Anywho, enough of my random talking, on to the Mary Sue-ness! Enjoy!**

_"It means," called a frizzy red-haired girl, "that we have a major problem on our hands."_

I gasped dramatically. A problem? "Who is that ugly red-haired girl and what does she mean?" I wondered loudly.

"I'm Rachel, also known as the resident oracle, so I would be nice to me or I might just spit out a nasty prophecy."

Suddenly, as if cued by an impatient author, the air turned cold and a green mist spilled out of Rachel's mouth. The pavilion grew quiet as the campers froze in whatever they were doing.

"What's going on? Someone help me!" I screamed. I ran over to Percy and grabbed his arm, but it was as cold as a block of ice.

"Seeker of the prophecy, come errr... ask your question." a reptilian voice layered with Rachel's voice asked.

"I'm scared. Do I have to?"

"YES!" the voice screamed.

"Fine." I whimpered. "What do you want me to know?"

I thought I heard the oracle grumble "finally" before it spoke:

"Daughter of Poseidon and Artemis,"

"Hey, that's me!" I squealed.

"shall go forth upon this quest,"

"Awwww, I don't want a quest!" I whined. It was the most beautiful and graceful whine the world has ever heard.

"to gain respect and to prove," the oracle said through gritted teeth.

"I already am respected! Everyone loves me!" I cried as sunlight beamed down on me and birds chirped.

"SHUT UP!" the oracle snapped.

I sulked beautifully.

"that she is not a Mary Sue." it finished.

"Wait! What's a Mary Sue?" I called helplessly.

The mist swirled again and dissipated. The campers unfroze and the pavilion was in an uproar again.

"Did anyone else hear that?" I yelled.

"I did." a stranger called from the shadows.

A teenage boy stepped out. He was dressed in all black, and he had a hawt emo haircut.

"Well, hello there!" I purred. "Who are you?"

The boy didn't seem to like my attention. "Getoff me!" he growled. "I am Nico de Angelo."

I focused my ESP. "You... are... son of Hades?" I asked.

Nico nodded.

"Yay!" I squealed. "So... why are you here?"

Nico shrugged. "I was called through a dream."

I gasped dramatically. "A dream? Was I in it? Did you fall in love with me? Can we run away and get married?"

Nico sent me a death glare. "No. Now shut up, there's an Iris message coming."

I gasped again and whirled around to see a multi-colored mist forming. Seconds later, two faces appeared in the mist.

"Dad!" Percy yelled, surprised.

Poseidon grinned sheepishly. "Hi. We figured we had some explaining to do." He gestured to the person beside him. Artemis.

"Yeah..." Percy grimaced. "Please tell me _she_ is not my half sister." He said 'she' like I was some sort of disease.

"She's not." Artemis said. "She's your adoptive half sister. We adopted her at a young age. Sadly." she muttered at the end.

"Wait... you both adopted her? Why?" Percy asked.

"Well, I adopted her first, due to, umm... certain circumstances..." Poseidon explained.

"And I gave her the blessing of the Hunters, which you know is the same thing as adoption." Artemis finished.

The whole time, Percy and Annabeth's expressions became more and more disbelieving.

"Now, we have to go. Uhh... god stuff to attend. Bye!" Poseidon yelled quickly before cutting the connection.

"What? I... how... I can't believe he would just drop a bomb on me like that and just disappear again!" Percy spluttered.

Annabeth tried to comfort him.

"You? Imagine me! I was just told I was adopted by two powerful gods! Imagine the confusion, the fear, the mix of emotions I feel!" I gasped.

Percy snorted.

"You have no idea about my history!" I snapped. "It's very sad and tragic." I gave a weary sigh.

"It all began when I turned one year old. My mother was unable to care for me due to an extreme drug addiction. She always threatened me, and once, she even swung at me. Of course, I was able to dodge.

"As for my dad, he never acknowledged me. Even if I went up to him crying and bleeding, he never looked at me or even batted an eyelash. It's amazing that I have enough self-esteem to just talk to people!

"I had one brother and one sister, both of whom are older than me. They never even bothered to check on me. It was like I didn't exist to them.

"All in all, I had a very lonely childhood." I finished with a bowed head and one glistening tear rolling  
>down my flawless cheek.<p>

A few seconds later, I looked up. The dining pavilion was almost deserted, with only Nico left. He was studying me carefully. Then he turned and walked out slowly, leaving me alone.

"Nico, wait up!" I called. He didn't give any sign that he heard me.

I ran and caught up to him. "Will you show me to the big house? I need to tell Chiron about my personal prophecy!" I asked him.

He grunted noncommittally. I took that as a yes and dragged him to where I already knew the house was.

"Oh, centaur! I have a prophecy to tell you! Come out!" I trilled.

Chiron clomped out, looking annoyed. "I have a name and you will use it!" he said. "Now, what is this about a prophecy?"

I grinned smugly. "I got my own prophecy! Would you like to hear it?"

Chiron just looked at me.

"Okay!" I sang.

"Wait! I'll call a meeting. Nico, go tell the campers to spread the word. The meeting will be in fifteen minutes." Chiron said. "Err... Rubella,"

"RUBY!"

"Rubella, tell me what happened today at breakfast."

"Well..." I said, pleased to have the spotlight again, "Poseidon and Artemis sent me an Iris message and proclaimed their duel parent-ness over me! Yay!" I cheered.

Chiron sighed. "Do you always have to squeal or cheer?"

I tilted my head cutely. "What are you talking about? I thought grown-ups love my squeals!"

Chiron just stared at me again.

Nico came back, followed by a bunch of campers I didn't know. Percy and Annabeth were there too.

"Alright, Rubella has something to share with us. Be nice!" Chiron announced.

I took a breath. "Today at breakfast, the oracle spoke to me."

"I was at breakfast and there was no prophecy!" called the leader of the Demeter cabin.

"I was there. I can vouch for her." Nico said calmly.

I beamed at Nico and continued. "You didn't hear it because the oracle stopped time."

A clamor arose at this.

Chiron yelled over the noise. "She is not lying! The oracle has powers you cannot even begin to guess at!"

"Anyways, the prophecy goes like this:

_Daughter of Poseidon and Artemis_  
><em>shall go forth upon this quest<em>  
><em>To gain respect and to prove<em>  
><em>That she is not a Mary Sue"<em>

The campers started shouting again.

"What's a Mary Sue?"

"Where is the quest to?"

"Who's going?"

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled, stomping his hooves. "Right. Now we need a quest. Obviously Rubella is one person. We need two more. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked around nervously.

"Fine!" Chiron huffed. "Rubella, you get to pick who goes with you. Pick carefully."

"Nico and Percy!" I chirped instantly.

"Woah, woah, woah! There's no way I'm letting you go alone with Percy!" Annabeth said with a murderous glare. "You might try to kidnap him or rape him or something!"

"What do you take me as, some kind of rapist or kidnapper?" I cried.

Annabeth just gave me a 'duh' look.

"Anyways, who said I would go with you? You broke my sword! Lucky for you, the Hephaestus cabin was able to fix it!" Percy challenged. "I won't go with you without Annabeth!"

She beamed at him. He smiled sappily back.

"No! It's my quest and I want Percy and Nico on it!" I pouted cutely and turned to Chiron.

He sighed. "I'm afraid she's right. I'm sorry Annabeth, Percy has to go."

"Yay!" I cheered. I ran to the now-uglified Hermes cabin and grabbed my few belongings. I dashed back to the Big House without even moving a hair out of place.

"I'm ready!" I sang. Then I looked around.

Annabeth and Percy were in a corner by themselves. Annabeth looked like she wanted to kill someone and Percy looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere. I skipped over to them.

"Nico and I are both ready! We're just waiting on you, slowpoke!" I giggled.

Annabeth shot a laser glare at me. I flinched back innocently.

"I'll be ready in a second! Just let me say bye to my _girlfriend_." he growled.

I flounced away to talk to Nico. He ran away as soon as he saw me coming. I turned to Chiron, but he saw me and quickly pretended he was busy with papers.

"_Everyone hates me_..." I started to sing. The remaining campers glared at me.

"SHUT UP!" they screamed. I sniffled.

A few minutes later Percy came to me.

"Ready!" he said, looking much happier.

We marched up to the top of half-blood hill. Only a few campers came to see us off. Annabeth was one of them.

"'Bye Percy!" she called. Percy looked back and winked at her. Then we took the first steps of our quest.

**The quest begins! Tell me what you think! Also, I'm looking for cool places for them to go on this quest! Leave a comment telling a place and a description of it and I'll see if I can add it!**

**Now for shout outs!**

**IFoundAPickle: Congrats to being the first one to comment on both chapters! And... OMG THANKS FOR THE UNICORN HE IS FRICKEN AMAZING! *Pets Mildred and calms down* I will luv him forever :)**

**Eleos**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd: Don't be scared *creepy smiles***

**wisegirl1313**

**Riley Coyote**

**SeaChick: I hope this chapter clears everything up for you!**

**Dunking-SARCASM**

**Thank you times a million to all you reviewers! **

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 4**

**Hiii-yah! The Ninja is back and I have a surprise for you! What, you ask? Another chapter of course! And guess what? SCHOOL'S OUT! Woo! Whew!*calms down* Anywho... I'm kinda proud of this chapter! It's extra long (my chapters just keep getting longer and longer!) and it has action! I'm not sure how that part turned out... leave a review and tell me!**

**Mildred: Neigh! (It probably sucks!)**

**Ninja: -_-... anyways, enough of this blabbing (does anyone even read it?) and on to the story! Enjoy!**

"So... where do you guys wanna go?" I asked cheerily after we were a little bit away from camp.

"Dunno." Percy shrugged.

"Don't care." growled Nico.

"Aww, come on. It's not that bad. It's sunny, warm, and you get to be out here with me! What could possibly beat that?" I coaxed.

As if looking to spite me, the sky rumbled and black thunder clouds rolled in. Percy glared at the sky.

"Thanks a lot, Zeus." he grumbled. Seconds later the heavens opened up and rain fell in sheets. Nico and I were instantly soaked.

Percy started laughing. "Nico, you should see yourself! Come here!" He made a bubble around Nico. Then he dried him off.

Nico half-smiled gratefully.

"What about me?" I called brokenly.

"You claim to be a daughter of Poseidon. Use it!" he replied.

Both Nico and Percy trudged into the dense forest that surrounded us, leaving poor, helpless me all alone.

_"Everyone hates meeeee..."_ I trilled. Yes! No one was here to interrupt my song!

_"Why does everyone hate meee?_  
><em>Everyone hates me and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>Whenever they see me they run and cry.<em>  
><em>I do all I can to act like the greatest,<em>  
><em>But everyone around here acts like a hater."<em>

As I sang, the rain slowly eased up. A sunbeam broke through the clouds, highlighting the clearing I was in, and a brilliant rainbow shot across the sky.

All around me there were little forest creatures. They came up to me and rubbed around my legs, like cats. There was even a deer! Birds swirled around, making a daisy- chain crown just for me.

I gathered an armful of wildflower petals and prepared for the finale.

"All together now!" I directed my forest friends.

_"La la la la la,_  
><em>la la la la la,<em>  
><em>Everyone hates me!<em>  
><em>La la la la la,<em>  
><em>la la la la la,<em>  
><em>Still I sing gaily!"<em>

I held the last note and spread my arms wide, creating a beautiful shower of petals. The bird chirping rose to a crescendo, and the animals circled around me faster and faster.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Percy and Nico popped out, wide-eyed and in shock.

"That's not normal." Nico commented.

"Thank you, thank you!" I cried graciously to my animal friends. They cutely scampered away.

I turned smugly to them. "So, what were you boys up to while I was expressing my emotions through song and dance?"

"WE were actually scouting ahead." Nico grimaced. "It looks like there's already trouble."

"Trouble? Did Johnny fall in the well?" I gasped.

"What? No!" Percy looked disgusted.

"Oh. Oh well!" I said brightly. "What's the problem? You can tell me. I'm not afraid with you two here." I smiled happily.

Percy rolled his eyes. "There's some kind of monster ahead. We can't tell what it is yet. For all we know, your singing may have attracted it. We gotta go now!"

"As long as I'm with you two, I don't care where we go!" I cheered. I danced off into the forest. "Aren't you coming?" I called back.

Percy rolled his eyes again. Then he grabbed his pack and sauntered off in the opposite direction. Nico followed him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked pitifully.

"The city's this way!" Nico said in a 'duh' voice.

"But... I don't want to go to the city. I want to go in the woods with you two!" I said.

"Annabeth was right, you are a rapist!" Nico grumbled. "Anyways, what is there in the woods for us?"

"My woodland friends will help us! Plus, we can have plenty of fun times in the woods!" I chirped.

"We are going to the city. That's final." Percy gowled.

I started crying. "No one ever listens to me. I thought I was the leader of this quest?"

Percy and Nico didn't reply. They already started trudging towards the city.

"Guys?" I yelled.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. The ground rumbled and shook. Trees quivered. I screamed.

A giant snake head poked through the brush. It stuck its tongue out and hissed at me. The wind was enough to make my hair blow back. I screamed again.

The snake stared at me with slit eyes. Then it deliberately hissed again.

I screamed again.

The snake hissed.

I screamed.

The snake hissed again, then said in a reptilian voice, "Can we carry on? I'm hungry and your sssscreaming issss hurting my earssss."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. I still looked beautiful, though. I never don't look beautiful!

"You... can talk?" I stammered.

"Obvioussssly I can. Now, crawl in my mouth. I ssssswear it won't hurt!" it hissed.

"But... I want to live! I'm too beautiful to eat!" I said, stalling for time. Where were Percy and Nico?

The snake seemed to consider me.

"Look, I don't like thissss any more than you do. But I musssst eat. It'ssss not my fault that you were walking around in the woodsssss by yoursssself!"

"Oh, I'm not by myself. Percy and Nico are around here somewhere. They left me! Can you believe it?" I asked tearfully.

"There... are more of you?" the snake's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah. They should be here any minute! I screamed for them..." I said airily.

Seconds later, Nico crashed through the brush, followed closely by Percy.

"What... woah... the Python!" Percy gasped, drawing his sword.

Nico pulled his Stygian iron sword out too.

"Get behind me!" Percy yelled to me. He charged the Python with Nico on the other side. I was caught between a charging Percy and the hungry Python. I did the only natural thing. I began to sing **(A/N: I won't put you through that misery again!)**.

Immediately, the Python stopped hissing. Its pupils dilated and its head swayed back and forth slowly.

"Don't... stop... singing." Percy whispered. He snuck up behind the giant snake, climbed on its giant head, and raised his sword.

He was just about to strike when a bug landed on me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFFFF!"

The Python snapped out of its trance. It hissed loudly and angrily and shook its head, throwing Percy to the ground. He groaned, but got back up, swinging his sword.

Nico was battling the tail, which seemed to have a mind of its own. It struggled to wrap around  
>him, but his sword was always there.<p>

Meanwhile, the Python was glaring at me. "I tried to do thissss the eassssy way. I even offered to let you crawl in my mouth. Do you know how many people I offer that to? The anssssswer is NONE! But nooo, you had to go get your boyfriendssss to come attack me. Well, I've had ENOUGH!" it said, lunging at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm too beautiful to die!" I screamed, dodging.

Percy was sneaking up behind it again. He motioned for me to keep distracting it.

I stopped running and glared at him. "What do I look like, snake bait?"

The Python whipped its head around to see who I was talking to. It hissed angrily and lunged at Percy. He blocked the twelve-inch fangs with  
>his sword.<p>

Then, lightening fast, it twisted its head around and dove at me. I screamed as I felt the fangs close around my torso, but they didn't puncture my skin. Instead, I felt them bounce off me and crack with all the force of the bite.

The snake's eyes widened and it opened its jaws, letting me go. It gave a dying scream as the broken fang punctured the roof of its mouth. It thrashed around for a few seconds before exploding in a cloud of yellow dust, leaving behind a bloody fang.

Percy rounded on me. "What... were... you... DOING?" he yelled.

I shrank back. He was pretty scary when he was mad. "All I did was call for you guys. You left me! This is technically all your fault!" I protested.

Percy glared at me. He was about to say something, but was cut off from a moan.

"Nico!" I cried. Percy ran to Nico's fallen form.

He didn't look too good (well, he still looked hawt, but he looked sick). His face was pale and his ankle was twisted in an awkward position.

"Nice of you guys to remember me." he groaned.

"Sorry, I was too mad at _her._What happened?" Percy apologized.

Nico grimaced. "The tail caught my ankle when it was thrashing around."

Percy made a face. "Hang on, I'll get you some ambrosia. He ran into the bushes and pulled out a pack. He rifled through it for a second before frantically throwing everything out.

He glared at nothing for a few seconds, and then stalked off into the woods.

I tried to start a conversation with Nico. I fluttered my naturally half-inch-long eyelashes. "So... where do you want to go next?"

He glared at me. "Away from you."

"I know a place we should go! Disneyworld! That'll cheer everyone up!" I smiled.

"How do you plan on getting there?" he questioned.

I looked down. "Umm... well... I was hoping you could shadow travel us there...?" I looked up hopefully and made my eyes bright and shiny.

Nico looked blankly at me. "I just had my leg broken. Do you really think I can shadow travel? Wait a second... how do you even know about shadow travel?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's my ESP. And if you eat enough ambrosia, you'll be fine, right?" I smiled hopefully again.

Percy came crashing out of the woods, looking flushed and rumpled. He held up the bag of ambrosia squares triumphantly. "Found 'em!"

He ran over to Nico and gave him two. Nico took them gratefully.

"Now, this is gonna hurt, but we want your leg to heal straight so hang on." Percy told him.

He gently grabbed Nico's ankle and twisted it. There was an audible pop. I shivered and squealed a bit, but Nico just grimaced.

Percy helped him up. He stood on shaky legs until the ambrosia took full effect. Nico stretched and stood on his injured leg. It was fine.

"Okay," I said, trying to take control. "I have decided that we are going to Disneyworld. That way, we can have fun and... well mainly have fun! It's a win-win!" I cheered. "Nico, do your shadow travel thingy. Go ahead!"

"Rubella... you are so obtuse!" Nico said calmly.

I tilted my head, puzzled. "I'm not fat... AM I?" I began to panic. Nico thinks I'm fat?

Percy sighed. "Never mind. Nico, do you think you're up to it? It's probably easier than trying to persuade her to go somewhere else."

Nico sighed too. "I'll try."

He led us to what was probably the darkest part of the whole forest. It was damp, muggy, and there were about fifty different types of mushrooms growing. I struggled to hold back a squeal as a rat squeaked and ran out.

"Okay," I heard Nico tell himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, I felt myself falling, then I was right side up and rushing through the dark. It was cold and I could sense the presence spirits and monsters. They didn't seem to care about us.

Then I felt like I was falling again, and when I landed, we were in a swamp. A disgusting, filthy, dirty, murky, bug-infested, wet, muddy, gross, and completely unpleasant place to be. I felt a squirming underneath me.

"AHHH! A SWAMP MONSTER!" I shrieked.

Beside me, Nico had collapsed from the effort of travelling all of us. He didn't even stir.

I heard a muffled, "Getoff me!". I slowly stood up. Percy sat up, covered with mud, and glared at me.

"I'm sooooo sorry! What can I do to make you forgive me?" I asked distraughtly.

Percy started to say something, but I cut him off.

"I know how to thank you." I smiled. "The Python said that both of you were my boyfriends."

"Wait… you can understand the Python?" Percy cut in.

I waved my hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah. But enough about that! I'm ready to make that come true!" I leaned closer to him.

He looked confused and took a few steps back. I stepped forward again. He backed into a tree. Yes! Cornered him!

I licked my full lips seductively and leaned in again. "Kiss me, Percy!" I breathed.

"What? N-"

I stopped his protesting by smashing my mouth on his. His mouth tasted amazing! Like... the hot sun and the cool sea all rolled up into delicious kissable lips! He squirmed and tried to get away from me, but I could tell he was reluctant to hit a girl.

Next to me, I heard a crash. I broke the one-sided kiss (it was amazing! Squee!) and turned my head, right into Annabeth's red, furious face.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy practically scream with relief.

"Hi?" I squeaked.

"Why. Are. You. Kissing. My. PERCY?" she yelled. "YOU RAPIST!"

I sniffled. "It's not my fault! He thrust himself at me! I'm so irresistible, he must have lost his head or something!" I glared accusatorily at Percy.

"Nice try!" Annabeth sneered. "But I was here the whole time!" She pulled out a rumpled Yankees baseball cap.

"Oh. Oops." was all I could say.

**Ooh, she made Annabeth angry! Not smart! So how was the action bit? Leave a review and tell me! I'm still looking for more places too, so put that in your review! :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter, here's a shout out! (I'll try to keep them up unless there are too many! (hint hint!))**

**HermesPotter- I _tried_ to read that fic... 0_0 wow... **

**Forever a mystry- that would be funny, but would I have to change it to a crossover? If not, then I might just throw that in there!**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- *chuckles evilly***

**Midnight Flower525**

**Dunking-SARCASM**

**Zeroguard- yeah, it was a bit random, but it will all be explained later :) Hope you like the florida part, but I've never been, so sorry if some stuff is wrong, especially in the future!**

**Lukeme**

**Thanks again!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 5**

**I'm baaack! Muahahah! Anywho... I have another chapter! Yay! I'm not sure about this chapter... I guess it's a filler and... it's shorter! Gasp! Yeah... so I need you to review and tell me what you think! :)**

**I was just informed that some of you actually read this! I feel so loved! I will try my hardest to make it interesting from now on! Yeah... I got nothing 0_0 Oh, yeah, I do have a challenge for all you readers, so see my A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Okay... on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Annabeth glowered at me. "Oops. That's all you can say for attacking Percy?" Her rant was interrupted by a moan and a twitch from the ground.

"Guys? Where are we?" Nico groaned.

Annabeth looked around. "From the scenery, I'd say we're in a Florida swamp. Nice going!" she smiled. Then her gaze fell on me again and she glared.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm... can we get a move on? I'm kinda covered in mud." He made a face.

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, seaweed brain. Let's go wash your mouth out while we're at it!" She glared at me again. "Come on, Nico."

"Aren't you going to tell me to come on?" I asked sweetly.

Her lip curled. "No. I'd rather you stay here and get eaten by a gator!" She flounced off, holding Percy's hand possessively. Nico yawned sleepily and followed.

"Guys! Wait up!" I cried. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I caught up to them.

"Why do you hate me?" I demanded.

Annabeth didn't reply. "Okay guys, how much money do you have?"

Percy looked at me. "I dunno. Rubella-"

"RUBY!"

"-was in charge of the money. Chiron knew not to put me in charge of it." He grinned sheepishly.

They all looked expectantly at me.

"What? You expected me to carry a pack? How outrageous! I DON'T do manual labor. Ever. I leave that to the manly men!" I smiled at Nico. I would have smiled at Percy too, but Annabeth was watching me like a hawk.

Nico stared at me. "You left all the money at camp just because you didn't feel like carrying a pack?"

"How was I supposed to know there was money in there?"

"Let's see," Percy said, sarcasm dripping off every word, "maybe because you're s'posed to be the leader of this quest! And look where you've led us: a Python, a swamp, the middle of nowhere..."

Annabeth beamed at him.

"But... but I didn't ask for this quest!" I cried. "I am a victim of Fate!"

"You're a victim of your own conceitedness!" Annabeth muttered. "Right. Now that I'm here, I'm taking charge. Any objections?"

"I object!" I called.

"Overruled!" Percy shouted joyously.

I 'humphed' angrily.

"First things first: we need to find some kind of camp. Nico looks dead on his feet, no pun intended. That means we have to get out of this swamp. Any ideas?"

"Well... If we follow a stream or river, I think I can get us out." Percy said.

"Good! Now-" Annabeth was interrupted again, this time by a hunting horn.

"The Hunters!" she said.

Girls, all looking about the age of nine to twelve, popped out of the bushes. One punk-rock looking girl dressed in all black strode out.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. She almost tackled the girl in a giant hug.

Why is it only me she hates?

Anyways, the girl, Thalia, smiled and returned the hug. "Hey Annabeth!"

"What are you guys doing out here?" Annabeth asked.

"Lady Artemis sent us out here to help you. Sorta like an apology for sending you out here on a quest with_ her_."

Annabeth grimaced. "We need all the help we can get."

Behind her, Percy nodded emphatically. Thalia laughed. "Hi, Percy."

"Hi!" I squealed, deciding I had been out of the spotlight for long enough. "My name is Ruby. Not Rubella, 'kay? This is my quest that we're on. Of course, you're welcome to stay. Unlike other people..." I stared at Annabeth, who glared right back.

Thalia looked at me like I was some sort of disease. "Hey... Rubella."

"How many times do I have to tell you people to call me Ruby!" I shrieked.

Thalia stared at me weirdly, then turned back to Annabeth. "Now, we heard you guys saying you needed a camp, right?"

"MY COOKIES!" Nico screamed.

We all turned and stared at him. He was curled in a ball on the soggy ground, fast asleep. He muttered something else about cookies before turning over.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Thalia smiled. "Ladies, scout ahead for a campsite." she ordered.

Girls scampered off into the swamp.

"Now, how about some food?" Thalia asked. At the word 'food', Nico shot upright.

"Food? Where?" He asked.

Thalia smiled again. "Hey Nico. Nice to see you awake! How were those cookies?"

Nico looked confused. Thalia shook her head. "Never mind. Here, have some of this." She took out some water and crackers, which Nico took gratefully.

"May I please have some of that?" I asked in my most polite tone.

Thalia nodded. I grabbed the water and took a swig. I spat it out almost immediately.

"What is this nonsense? Warm, unfiltered water? I won't drink it!" I stomped my foot for effect.

"WHAT are you doing?" Thalia grabbed the dripping water from me. "Don't waste it! We need as much of it as we can get!" She glared at me.

I think I've received a glare from everyone at camp now. Why do they all hate me?

While I was contemplating why everyone hated me, the Hunters came back. They reported to Thalia, who gathered everyone up for a meeting. Us questers were included in the meeting.

"Right. We have found a good campsite about twenty minutes ahead. So... that's pretty much it. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

Seconds later all the Hunters packed up everything. Percy and Nico grabbed their packs and we marched off into the swampy forest.

The Hunters strode to the front of the pack. They laughed and messed around like we were at the park. I decided I didn't like them. They were way too stuck up and conceited.

Next in our procession came Nico. He stumbled along sleepily.

I was next. I dodged spiders and snakes gracefully and tried my best to hold in my squeals of disgust.

Percy and Annabeth were last. They were making out. I could hear them sucking face and whispering.

Annabeth. Who did she think she was, barging in on MY quest with Percy and Nico? I could have had a shot with Percy until _she_ came along. Oh well. There's still Nico!

I was so engrossed in my totally engrossing thoughts that I didn't notice when I walked into a huge spider web.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SAVE ME!" I screamed. The spider web was tangled everywhere; in my beautiful shining silver hair, my gorgeous deep purple dress that I had worn just for this quest, and even in my mouth!

"Oh, save me! I was attacked by that vicious thingy! I cannot make it. Go on without me!" I swooned and fell into a tree.

Everyone stared at me. I fluttered my eyelashes dramatically and gasped for breath.

Thalia stomped up. She grabbed a piece of the web and held it up. "This is your vicious beast?" She snorted. "Go on ladies. I'll meet with you there."

Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me through the forest, bumping my slender limbs on trees and other plant life.

"Where... are... you... taking... me?" I called between bumps.

"To the camp. The easy way." She smirked. I struggled to get out of her grasp, but she was too strong, even for me!

About five minutes later (I always know the time thanks to my ESP!) we arrived at a beautiful clearing in the middle of the swamp. Long grass waved in the cool breeze. To one corner, a patch of wildflowers grew. A deer was resting with her fawn in another corner, and a Hunter was petting them.

I gasped dramatically. Thalia let go of my arm.

"How did this get here?" I asked, awestruck.

Thalia shrugged. "Beats me. But it makes a great camp!" She walked off to her Hunters, leaving me alone.

I looked around. Nico was asleep again in the grass. Percy and Annabeth were in another corner, making out again. I sighed. No one liked me enough to hang out with me!

I was just about to sing again when something shiny and sparkly caught my eye.

I danced over to the sparkly area, but nothing was there! Suddenly, something else sparkled! I ran over to it. Then something else sparkled! I resisted the urge to squee. Someone gave me a mission!

I followed the sparkly things all the way back into the swamp, and out again, into another clearing. There, a beautiful (but not as pretty as me!) woman sat. She glowed pinkly as she smiled at me.

"Ruby! I see you found my sparkly trail! I knew you were smart enough to follow it!" She beamed.

I gasped. "You... called me Ruby!"

She smiled. "Of course I did! Now, come sit down and we'll have a little chat over some lunch. How does that sound?"

I nodded and quickly sat down.

The woman smiled at me again. "How about some Smart Water? All that other stuff isn't nearly as good!" She poured some for both of us.

"How did you know that was my favorite?" I gasped.

The woman waved her hand airily. "I know everything about you! But do you know who I am?"

I squinted my eyes prettily and focused my ESP. "Aphrodite?" I asked slowly.

Aphrodite beamed. "Yes! Good job! Now, I am here because you've been causing... a little trouble."

I gulped. Trouble?

**Tsk, tsk. Causing trouble again. Poor(?) Ruby! **

**Ok, so here's the challenge: The average reviews for one chapter is six to seven. My challenge is to see if you can get it up to...ten! Woo! That means all you silent readers get to speak up! Yay! Now, I'm not saying I won't update unless I get the reviews... it might just take a little longer ;) Plus, if you review, you get a shout out!**

**Shout outs for all the wonderful reviewers!**

**SeaChick- I did, didn't I? That was totally not planned (sorry JK Rowling!)... but I'm glad it made you laugh! But no, Ruby is NOT a parseltongue ****-_- haha**

**bestgyrl**

**Forever a mystry- I may just add that... keep an eye out in the future :)**

**Eleos**

**Lukeme- Ruby plus Justina Beaver might kill the readers! 0_0**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- You read the blabbing? Awesome! Your review made me laugh :) **

**I brake for nobody**

**frostfeatherFTW101**

**Thanks times a billion for reading! **

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 6**

**After a long-ish wait, I, TheNeonNinja, am back! Woo! I'm really sorry it took so long (ehh... I know it's not _that_ long... but it's long for me!)! I will TRY to update twice this weekend to make up for it! Key word is TRY though :)**

**This chapter is also a filler, but hopefully there will be some action in the next few chapters! **

**I am sad to report that we did not make the goal of ten reviews this time. But super thanks to those that did review! I love you (in a totally non-creepy way)!**

**Now, on to the Mary Sue-ness! Enjoy!**

Aphrodite beamed at me. "Yes, trouble. Not the worst kind, though. I'm sure as long as you listen to me you won't cause any more trouble, okay?"

I nodded eagerly. Aphrodite seemed to be the only person that cared about me!

"Now, you know Percy and Annabeth are a 'thing'. You are causing extra stress in their relationship! I won't stand for it!" she exclaimed.

I widened my beautiful, shining silver eyes. "It's not my fault! Annabeth keeps coming in between me and Percy! He almost gave in to my irresistible woman powers!"

She tried to scrunch her eyebrows at me, but it looked like she had too many Botoxes to actually do it. She settled on frowning.

"Ruby, Percy was not going for you! I'm the goddess of love, I would know! Now I command you to stop trying to get Percy. Try Nico or something. Not that he'd have you... but don't mess with Percabeth!" She fanned herself dramatically. "Oh dear, all this excitement has made me tired."

I sniffled. "But Percy is the only one good enough for me!"

Aphrodite patted my shoulder with her manicured hand. "It's okay. I have another plan for you! Ahhh, love!" She sighed dreamily. "Now, run along back to the camp I made you. Wasn't that nice of me? Well, bye! I'm glad we had this chat!"

I looked away as she turned into her god form and disappeared.

I pondered my life as I trudged back to the clearing. Everyone hated me. I was on a quest to nowhere to prove I wasn't a Mary Sue, whatever that was. I was beautiful, smart, graceful, and good at everything.

I pondered and pondered. Finally, I came to a conclusion. My life sucks!

I slumped back to the clearing sadly, after coming to that depressing realization.

"Everyone, I need to make an important announcement." I called once I got back.

No one even looked up from what they were doing.

"Fine! I'll tell you in song!" I humped. Suddenly everyone was much more interested in what I had to say.

"I came to the realization that my life sucks." I said sadly, tears glistening in my shining eyes.

No one said anything.

"I was called on this quest with no destination in mind. So basically we're out here wandering around for nothing. For all of your sakes, I'll tell Chiron I failed and we can go home." I finished, dramatic tears leaking down my face.

Everyone looked at each other.

Finally Nico shouted out, "Okay!".

"Doesn't anyone care that I failed my quest?" I cried.

Everyone went back to the camp and started packing up. Suddenly, there was a ground-shaking clap of thunder.

"NO!" a voice boomed down.

"Dad?" Thalia asked.

"THALIA!" the voice screamed happily.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. "I thought gods weren't supposed to interfere with quests?" Percy whispered. Annabeth shrugged.

I was bored of being forgotten. "Oh, Zeus (ESP! Squeee!)! You called?" I giggled, batting my eyelashes.

"Yes! You cannot go home. The quest is not done. 'Kay, bye!" he said.

"Wait! What do we have to do?" I yelled beautifully.

Zeus didn't reply.

Thalia grumbled. "Of course. Just like him. Drop news like that and disappear. Humph."

The sky rumbled in the distance.

"Okay, now that we're officially stuck out here, what should we do?" Thalia wondered out loud.

"Maybe..." Annabeth began, "we should try to figure out why Poseidon and Artemis adopted _her_.

Thalia shrugged. "It's a start." She turned to me. "Where did you live?"

I panicked in my head while keeping a beautiful calm face on the outside. _They can't see my parents! What do I tell them? If I lie, they'll just find out later! Ahhh, Nico is looking at me cutely! Wait... what I do?_

"Well... Percy picked me up at my boarding school, Sir Peter Edward's School House and Unbeatable Library..." I stalled.

Annabeth nodded. "Good. We'll start there!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Nico piped up. "There's no way in Hades I can shadow travel all these people!"

"I have a perfect plan!" I sang. "Me and Nico can shadow travel there and the rest of you can walk! It's a win-win!"

"Uhh... no... I don't think that's a good idea..." Nico said nervously.

I beamed at him. "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine!"

"That's not the problem." he muttered.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, glaring at me, "we can't walk all the way back to New York. That's stupid."

"Maybe I can get us there through the water," Percy said uncertainly.

"Really? You'd try that for me?" I gushed. Suddenly there was a delightful scent of perfume in the air and I remembered Aphrodite's warning.

"Thanks." I finished lamely, yet graciously and wonderfully. The perfume scent disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Percy concentrated for a few seconds.

"Wait!" Thalia told him. She turned to the Hunters. "I want you all to return to Artemis. This mission is best completed alone."

"But Thalia," one Hunter began.

Thalia shook her head. "Go. I'll be back after _this_ is taken care of."

The Hunters quickly packed up their belongings, leaving a few things for Thalia. Then they melted into the swamp.

Thalia turned to Percy. "Okay, do your cute little water trick. Go on!" she smirked.

Percy made a face at her and concentrated again. His concentration face was so cute! I almost fangirl squeed but I remembered Aphrodite's warning again.

Percy relaxed and said, "There's a river that way that leads to the ocean." He grabbed Annabeth's hand and they marched off.

Nico and Thalia fell behind them. Thalia was shocking Nico for fun, and he looked evilly at her.

I decided to take Aphrodite's advice and go after Nico. I confidently strode in between him and Thalia and batted my eyelashes at him.

Thalia glared at the back of my head. I could actually feel the heat. Then she deliberately grabbed my arm, and sent a shock to it.

I felt the electricity flow through my arm, but there wasn't a shocking feeling. Instead, I thought about sending the shock back to Thalia. The electricity flowed back down my arm. I saw Thalia stiffen as she was shocked with her own lightening.

She shot me a death glare that made me shiver. "You. Did. Not. Want. To. Do. That." she spat.

A giant bolt of lightening appeared in her hand. She threw it at me, so of course I dodged gracefully. That just seemed to make her angrier.

Percy and Annabeth joined Nico on the sidelines. "What'd she do this time?" I barely heard Annabeth ask Nico. He whispered something back.

Meanwhile, Thalia was still throwing bolts at me. A few of them hit and sizzled out.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" she shrieked.

"Thalia, stop!" Percy shouted.

She kept throwing bolts, this time aiming for me and Percy, who was only saved by his invincibility.

"Percy, let Thalia fry her! Then we can all just go home!" Annabeth called.

"No! Percy, save me!" I screamed.

Percy looked indecisive before creating a wall of water from the swamp around us. Thalia kept throwing bolts at the wall. Suddenly, she stopped.

"You... done?" Percy groaned from the weight of the water.

Thalia nodded like an angry toddler.

Percy let the water wall drop and fell to the ground panting. Annabeth angrily stomped over to him.

Then, Thalia made a bolt bigger than any one I've ever seen. She kept gathering more and more energy. Then she threw it all at me.

I screamed.

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. Always making people mad. First Annabeth, now Thalia. Oh well! How was it? Leave a REVIEW and tell me! The challenge (ten reviews for one chapter) is still on so... review, review, review!**

**Now here's a shout out for those that did review! **

**I brake for nobody**

**HermesPotter- So Rubella is a disease... what a coincidence! Ha! Seems fitting, doesn't it? :)**

**GoddessOfFREAKS- Hope this helps with the Percabeth situation! **

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- That would be nice (the alligator bite, just to clear things up, ha!), but unfortuantely she seems to be invincible. Stupid Mary Sue.**

**SparklyAngel7**

**SeaChick**

**Lukeme**

**Thanks again to the amazing, wonderful, awesome reviewers!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 7**

**As promised, I'm back with another chapter! Woo! Sorry if this chapter reflects my... umm... hurry? Yeah... Anywho, it's a short chapter with not much action, but things will pick up soon, I promise! **

**Read, review, and Enjoy!**

So, like I said before, I screamed. I stood frozen in fear as the deadly lightening bolt flew at my beautiful, terrified face.

It seemed to come at me in slow motion. I had enough time to wonder what would happen if I actually was hit by the bolt.

Suddenly, time sped up and the giant ball of energy hit me directly in the face.

I flew backwards and landed on a rotting tree that was covered in prickly vines and beehives. There was a sizzle as I was fried by the bolt, and an angry buzz as the bees swarmed out to attack me.

"HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed.

"You're not dead?" Annabeth said amazedly.

"Obviously not!" Thalia grumbled.

"Is anyone going to help me?" I shrieked, bees surrounding and beginning to try to sting me. Luckily, I seem to be impervious to bee stings! Yay me!

Anyways, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth all looked at each other.

"No!" they chorused in unison.

I growled beautifully in frustration. Then I took a deep breath and began to sing.

The bees stopped buzzing angrily immediately. A rainbow shot out of the puffy white clouds and exotic birds that didn't even exist in North America began to accompany me in my song. Slowly, the bees trickled back to their crushed hive.

The rest of the questers stared at me amazedly. I resolutely kept singing until the last bee was in the hive. Then I turned to my so-called 'friends'.

"I could have been killed!" I began.

"If only we were so lucky!" Thalia muttered.

"And it's all your fault!" I dramatically pointed at Thalia. "You threw the death ball of energy at me, which made me land in the beehive, which made the bees come out, who could have stung me, which could have made me have an allergic reaction, which would have made me have go to the hospital, which is way to far away so we would have to call an ambulance, which could have crashed on the way over and killed everyone inside, which would have made the hospital sue me, which would have made me broke, which would have made it impossible for me to get treated for the bee stings, which would have left scars and maimed me for life, which would have made it impossible to get a husband, which would have made me an unmarried old maid with depression and obeisity problems, which would have killed me! You almost murdered me!" I shrieked.

Thalia shrugged. "But I didn't. And all that happening is HIGHLY improbable. And you should see yourself!" She started laughing.

Nico, Percy, and Annabeth started laughing with her.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"Go see for yourself!" Nico chortled.

I stormed angrily to a pool of water nearby and almost passed out from shock.

My normally beautiful face was scorched black from the blast. My gorgeous silver and purple hair also turned black in some places, and in others it was covered with sticky honey. It was sticking up in all directions.

As for my clothes... I almost started crying from looking at them! My wonderful skirt had sizzle marks and holes all over it. My shirt was exactly the same. For the first time in my life, I looked horrible!

I screamed and ran back to the group. "I'm HIDEOUS!" I screeched beautifully. "What to do, what to do?"

Percy snorted. "Just put some new clothes on!"

I stopped screaming immediately. "New clothes? Yay! Thank you for that brilliant idea!" I ran over and tried to hug him. Annabeth grabbed my sticky hair and pulled me back.

"I don't think so!" she growled.

I pouted and ran back to the clearing. "Guys? Where are my bags?" I called.

"You didn't bring one, remember?" Nico reminded me.

My silver eyes got wide. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Stuck in these dirty, torn, ugly clothes for... days at a time? I can't be seen! I'm too ugly (Well, not actually UGLY. I think it's impossible for me to actually be ugly. Just not as outrageously beautiful as I normally am).

I walked slowly back to the group, a plan already forming in my brilliant mind. That's another one of my gifts, my smart-ness. I try to hide it because I don't want people to be jealous. I'm just too nice! Now, for my plan.

"Annabeth," I called sweetly, "may I pretty please with sparkles, rainbows, sprinkles, flowers, butterflies, birds, unicorns, candy, ice cream, snowflakes, and sundrops on top borrow som-"

"No." Annabeth cut me off with narrowed eyes.

I turned to Thalia and smiled. "Thalia, may I-"

She sent a death glare at me.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked happily.

Thalia kept glaring.

"Well, l guess you're stuck like that. Too bad, so sad. Now let's go!" Percy said. Annabeth smiled at him.

They gathered their packs and started off into the swamp again, Percy confidently leading the way.

I trudged behind them slowly, feeling awful because of my ruined clothes. This was going to be a long trip.

It seems like Nico was having the same thoughts as I was (awww, Aphrodite was right, we're perfect for each other!), because he said, "This is boring. We should play a game! How about Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? What are you, a girl?" Percy scoffed.

"Truth of Dare! Woo!" Annabeth and Thalia cheered.

"Can I play too?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah, whatever." Nico waved his hand. Thalia glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Okay, Nico go first." Thalia told him.

Nico grinned evilly. "Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Annabeth said confidently.

"I dare you to go hug Rubella!"

"RUBY!"

Annabeth paled. "D-do I have to?"

Nico nodded and smirked.

Annabeth gulped and stomped over to me. She threw her arms around me for a split second, then released me like I was some German disease.

"You will pay for that." she hissed at Nico.

"What about me?" I cried. "I suffered too! Do you think I _liked_ being hugged by that ugly girl?"

"Who are you calling ugly? You looked like you got hit by lightening and run over by a swarm of bees!" Thalia snapped.

Annabeth high-fived her and sang, "My turn! Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Thalia shouted.

"Hmmm..." Annabeth narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I dare you to go apologize to Rubella!"

"RUBY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S RUBY!" I screamed.

"I AM NOT APOLOGIZING!" Thalia yelled.

"Apologize or lose!" Annabeth taunted.

Thalia glared at her and turned to me. "I'm sorry I threw that small lightening bolt at you. I should have made it even bigger! " she spat. Then she whirled around for her target. " My turn. Percy, truth or dare?"

"Umm..." he began nervously.

"Dare!" Thalia decided for him. "I dare you to... kiss Rubella!"

"RUB- wait what?" I gasped.

"WHAT?" Percy screamed. "I didn't even choose dare!"

Thalia nodded, satisfied with her dare. "Doesn't matter. I chose for you. Percy, kiss Rubella."

**Oooh, what will Percy do? Kiss, or lose the almighty game of Truth or Dare? Heheh...**

**Anywho, I did it! I updated twice in a weekend! Woo! Now, if only you reviewers can make your goal (ten reviews for one chapter)... :)**

**Now for the shoutouts! I may come back later and add on if (I sure hope I do!) I get more reviews for chapter six, but here's what I have so far:**

**The Demetitian Healer**

**SeaChick**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd**

**Thanks for reading AND REVIEWING! :)**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 8**

**Hola! Soy TheNeonNinja... that's all I got. Except for another chapter! Ha, that was lame, I know :P Anywho, guess what? We beat the goal! Yay! *fangirl squees like Rubella* Just kidding, I would NEVER do that. But I will tell you a reward at the end of the chapter! **

**As for the actual chapter, I sorta liked this one. I tried to do some action again, so tell me how that went. Okay, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

"Percy, kiss her! Now!" Thalia demanded.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth yelled at the same time.

"Please?" I pouted cutely, even doing puppy eyes and poking out my full lower lip. No one was EVER able to resist that look!

Annabeth shot a killer glare at me. "You stay out of this!" she spat.

I humped and stomped my foot.

Thalia turned to Nico. "Well, looks like you're the decider on this one. Me and... _her_... versus Percy and Annabeth?"

Nico paled even more than usual. On one side he had an angry Annabeth, and on the other there was an impatient Thalia.

"Umm... errr..." he stuttered.

In the midst of our intense debate, we had stopped walking. Off to one side, I heard a rustle in the undergrowth with my super extra speshul hearing.

"Guys?" I whispered scaredly. They were too caught up arguing to hear.

The rustle came again. I shivered and moved closer to the group. "Guys... there's something in the bush!" I said.

Suddenly, a whole bush shook loudly. The group looked up, all kissing games forgotten.

"What was that?" Percy asked, slowly drawing his sword.

"I don't know! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I pouted again.

The bush shook one more time, and a silvery gray head peeked out.

"Ruff?" it barked questioningly.

"Puppy!" I shrieked happily. I ran over to the puppy and scooped it up in a hug.

"How did a puppy get out here?" Nico asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care! I'm keeping him! What's your name, little guy?"

The puppy looked up with huge brown eyes. _Rrruff! Bone Crusher Flamethrower_ _Basher Cruncher Bloody Forepaw! Rrruff! _it thought.

I squeed loudly, causing Bone Crusher, or Twinkle, as I decided to call him, to bury his head in my ruined shirt.

_Rrruff! Twinkle not like noise! _he complained

I danced around happily. "He likes his new name!" I beamed. "I'm keeping him! Let's go!"

Annabeth looked warily at the dog. "I don't know..."

"Just let her keep it. Maybe it'll kill her in her sleep or something!" Thalia smirked.

I was too happy to care. I FINALLY had someone on my side. It didn't matter that that someone was a dog!

I cheerfully skipped through the woods, following Percy's directions and communicating telepathically to Twinkle, who seemed as happy to have me as I was him.

We arrived at the river in no time. At the very sight of the fast-flowing water, Percy perked up.

"I can get us anywhere from here!" he said confidently. "Jump in!"

We tentatively stepped in the water. Percy created a huge bubble around us and dried us off. Then he manipulated the currents so that we shot off, almost as fast as if we were in a car!

He reclined on one side of the bubble, the picture of ease. "We'll be there in no time!"

"Yeah, but what do we do until then?" Thalia grumbled.

"How bout a game?" Nico suggested.

"NO!" Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth shouted.

Nico pouted cutely.

I took the time to talk to Twinkle more. "So... where are you from?"

_Mother, father, rrruff!_he thought.

"Very descriptive!" I said sarcastically. "Why were you in the woods?"

_Rruufff! Was sent there by big light human. Gave Twinkle fresh meats, Twinkle went. Meats! Yum!_Twinkle did a cute little happy puppy dance in my lap.

Big light human? Did that mean a god? I looked at Twinkle. "What big light human?"

_Twinkle not know! Twinkle ate meats and went! Meats! Rrruff! You got meats?_he looked up cutely.

"No, I don't have any meat... But I do have ambrosia! Wait here!" I whispered.

I sneakily tiptoed to the heap of packs and picked Percy's up. He and Annabeth were making out again to one side, so they weren't going to see me any time soon. Thalia was sharpening her knife, and Nico was asleep again. I was safe.

I carefully rifled through the pack, making sure not to disturb anything. A few seconds later, I triumphantly pulled out the crushed bag of ambrosia. There were five and a half squares left. They weren't going to miss it!

I grabbed the half and sneaked back to Twinkle. "Here. This is better that meat!"

He gobbled it up without a second thought. He looked up at me, eyes wide. _Rrrufff! Better than meats! Yum, want more!_

I patted his head. "No more! That could kill you!"

He looked at me again, eyes glowing. Literally glowing. A shudder ran along his spine, shaking him on his oversized puppy paws. He shook again and again.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I cried.

Twinkle didn't answer. His fur stood on end. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and a blast of light. When I could see again, Twinkle was gone!

"Twinkle! Where'd you go?" I yelled.

Thalia looked up. "Your dog is gone? Where'd he go? We're in the middle of the ocean!"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I fed him ambrosia and his eyes started glowing and he started shaking! There was a flash of light and he disappeared!"

Percy and Annabeth came over. "You fed a dog ambrosia?" Percy asked.

I nodded tearfully.

"He probably burned up!" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Wha-" I began, but was cut off by a loud growl. The water thrummed with the power. Percy's bubble trembled violently.

"What was that?" Nico called sleepily.

His question was answered by another rumbling bark. Twinkle appeared outside the bubble. Only this time, he was about seven feet tall, stood on two humanoid legs, had horns kind of like the Minotaur's, and shot green greek fire from his mouth- underwater!

"What is that?" Annabeth screamed.

"I've never seen anything like it! Not in all my time with Lady Artemis!" Thalia said shakily.

"I'll go fight it!" Percy said determinedly.

"No!" Annabeth snapped. "You are not gonna go get yourself killed with your stupid hero complex!"

Percy winked, but I knew he was scared. "I'm invincible, remember?" He gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek and swam outside.

Thalia glared at me. "Go help him!" she commanded.

My gorgeous eyes widened. "What?"

"You created this monster! Go help him fight it!" she said scornfully.

"But-"

"GO!" she screamed.

I gulped and swam outside the bubble. My lungs were already feeling choked of air. I guess that's what fear does.

I swam beside Percy, who was floating a few feet away from Twinkle in awe.

"Look!" he pointed.

Instead of attacking us like we first thought, Twinkle was actually attacking a monster.

"A hydra!" Percy breathed.

I pointed back to the bubble. My lungs, which were about twice the capacity of a normal humans', were out of air.

"Yeah, go on." Percy waved his hand.

I swam back to the bubble and took gasping breaths.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded as soon as I got in.

"Twinkle is protecting us from a hydra" I said proudly.

We watched as Twinkle slashed off a head with his massive claws and sealed the stump with his Greek fire. The water frothed and turned red as the hydra slowly lost its heads.

Percy swam back to the bubble as the hydra died. "That was awesome!" He cheered and high-fived Nico.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth screeched. He turned sheepishly to him. She dragged him off to one side of the bubble.

"Well, that was fun." Nico yawned. "Wake me up when we get there!"

Thalia sat off to one side, thinking hard about something or other. No one was paying any attention to me, and for once I was glad.

I turned back to where the battle had taken place. Twinkle looked forlornly in at us, still in creepy monster-basher mode.

I smiled and called him in. He let out a resounding "Woof!" before shrinking back down to puppy size and swimming through the bubble.

"Good boy, Twinkle! I knew you weren't bad! Good doggy!" I squealed.

_Twinkle did good! Twinkle get meats now? _Twinkle yipped.

I ruffled his ears. "I'll get some as soon as we get in New York."

_New York__? _Twinkle asked. He shut his eyes.

Suddenly, we were going at warp speed. The bubble shot through the water like a torpedo. I heard Thalia and Annabeth yell out, and Nico snored.

Seconds later, we washed up on a trashed beach.

_We in New York now. Can Twinkle have meats?_ Twinkle yipped cutely.

**Yay Twinkle! :) I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me how the tiny action part went too!**

**Now for the reward! Yay! Because we beat the goal of ten reviews for chapter seven, I'll be taking five OCs in the story. PM me a description of the character's looks and personality and her (or his, if you really want to) name. They won't be demigods, and not all of them are going to appear in the next chapter, so keep a look out!**

**Shout outs for all the amazing, fantastic, awesome, wonderful, etc. reviewers! :)**

**TheGirlInTheDress13**

**Carter Lee Grace- Was it too OOC? I hope not 0_0**

**HermesPotter- It does seem like there's a truth or dare in every other story sometimes! And thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to review :)**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- Ha, Rubella the Awful :)**

**Dunking-SARCASM**

**redwaves9- That's vicious... and great!**

**RileyCoyote**

**Eleos- Hope you had a good vacation! I think Percy would die too...**

**SeaChick- Lose...? The truth or dare game? Sorry for my slow-ness 0-0**

**Lukeme**

**RedWhiteBlack13- I remember those days too... ahh good times :)**

**IamAnnabeth- Demanding, aren't we? Hope this helps!**

**Nayaonewluv**

**Frogs are green**

**Whew that was a long A/N!**

**Thanks again, and remember to PM me those characters! Oh, yeah, don't forget to review either! :)**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 9**

**Hi people! Tis TheNeonNinja, of course! Long time no... write? Update? Whatever... either way it's been too long and I'm sooooorrry :( I have sorta been busy around the house (sounds lame, I know) and haven't really had the time to update. I know, you probably don't want to hear my lame excuses :P. But here it is finally! I'll go hide in the corner now and wait for you to flame me or something. Enjoy!**

"What did you do?" Thalia yelled at me.

I pouted. "I didn't do anything! Twinkle transported us to New York! He's such a good doggie!" I snuggled him.

"I don't get him..." Annabeth mused. "He should be a monster... but he's on our side!"

I shrugged airily. "I don't care! He's my puppy and you aren't taking him away! Now let's go, I promised Twinkle I'd get him some meat when we got here." I flounced down the beach, holding Twinkle protectively under my arm.

I heard them have a whispered group conversation behind me. Then, there was a groan as Thalia kicked Nico awake.

"Hey Ruby, do you know where your school is?" Percy asked.

I stopped walking slowly. "Um... not really... do you?" I turned around and smiled hopefully.

He sighed. "It's your school! But yeah, I sorta remember..."

I beamed. "I knew I could count on you!"

Annabeth glowered at his side.

"Alright, Percy in the lead, I'll go second with Twinkle, then you guys can go do whatever behind us!" I told them cheerily.

"No." Annabeth growled. That was the end of my plan.

Percy wandered unsurely down the beach into the city. Annabeth was right at his side.

I talked to Twinkle again, hoping he may be able to speed up the process again. "Hey Twinkle, do you know where my school is? Can you take us to Sir Peter Edwards School House and Unbeatable Library?"

_Rrruff! Twinkle never heard of there! Sound dumb! Rrrruff!_

"But can you take us there?" I persisted.

Twinkle gave me what could only be a puppy look of exaggerated patience. _Twinkle only travel where Twinkle's been!_

"You've been to New York?" I asked excitedly. Twinkle yipped yes.

"Guys! Twinkle said he's been to New York!" I said proudly, happy that I had been able to figure something out by myself.

"Makes sense considering New York is where the gods live!" Thalia retorted.

"They're just jealous!" I whispered to Twinkle.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of wandering around aimlessly (I can always tell the time, because I can study the sun's position! I'm so smart!) Annabeth gently asked Percy if he knew where he was going.<p>

"No!" Percy moaned. He slumped over to a library staircase and flopped down. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico followed.

I decided it was time for a uplifting speech.

"Guys, I know we're lost. We have no money-"

"Thanks to you!" Nico told me blatantly.

I ignored him and continued. "We have no money, no food, and no shelter. We don't even know where we're supposed to be going! But we can't let this get us down! Obviously someone's on our side!" I held up Twinkle. "We have to keep going no matter what! Who's with me?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. They burst out laughing. Nico was next, followed by Thalia. Soon they were all laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded. I thought my speech was brilliant, like everything else I do!

They kept laughing like I had just told the funniest joke in the history of the world (which was entirely possible for me to do, because my humor is incredibly hilarious!).

"Hmm... that looks like fun!" a voice exclaimed. "I want to try too!"

A short girl with curly brown hair appeared out of nowhere and sat on the steps with the group. Suddenly, she was laughing too! At nothing!

Nico stopped laughing first and stared at her incredulously. Percy and Thalia stopped next. Annabeth stifled her giggles last, and she stared at the girl too.

The girl chortled hysterically. When she saw us looking, she stopped abruptly, ending with a little hiccup.

I'm pretty sure Nico spoke for all of us when he asked, "Who the Hades are you?"

"Hi! My name is Mara Peters! Who exactly are you? I've never seen any of you around here... not to say that I know everyone around here, but I do know a lot of people. I guess it's my personality. I love meeting new people! Not everyone likes me though... some people think I talk too much! Do you think I talk to much? I guess I just did. I'm sorry! I guess I'll shut up now!"

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Not Rubella, 'kay! I don't think you talk too much!" I beamed at her.

Mara blinked owlishly. She turned to the rest of the group. "What are your names?"

They looked at each other warily.

"Guys! Don't be rude!" I chastised them. "Mara, this is Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy. Oh! And this is Twinkle!" I held up the now-sleeping puppy.

Mara blinked again. "Hmm... interesting names. Hey, do you guys like chess?"

Now Annabeth blinked. "Chess?"

Mara nodded seriously. "Chess... and music?"

"Ummm..." Annabeth looked bewildered. "I've never played."

Mara looked personally affronted. "Never played! Well, we'll have to fix that!" With a flourish, she whipped out a flyer. "Ta-dah! Behold the first Musical Chess Tournament! You should come! It'll have music and chess and judges! The judges are so cool! They're all impartial and stuff! Wow, I guess I'm rambling again. My bad!"

Percy smiled weakly and took the flyer. "Great. We... uh... gotta go. I guess we'll see you around?"

Mara studied him. "You guys are lost aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"I dunno... maybe it was Rubella's inspiring speech that she shouted to the world!" she said sarcastically.

"RUBY! MY NAME IS RUBY!" I screamed. "But did you really think my speech was inspiring?"

Mara stared at me.

"Anywho, where are you going? I bet I can get you there! I know my way around the city pretty well, if I do say so myself!" she asked.

The group quickly got in a huddle and whispered.

Mara turned to me. "So, what's with the purple and silver hair? Is that a new trend? I don't really keep up with the trends these days. Actually, I don't really keep up with much these days! You know, musical chess tournament to plan and all. And what's with you guy's clothes? It looks like you were just dragged through a swamp! It's probably none of my business, but it can't hurt to ask right? Oh dear, I'm rambling again. If I ever start to do that then you can just tell me to shut up. I won't get offended. Okay, I'm done now!"

I smiled at her indulgently. "No, it's okay, I like listening to you talk! None of them ever talk to me."

She looked at me again. "You know, I don't like you very much. I mean, your pretty and all, but... yeah." Then she turned to the huddle, which was just coming to a decision.

I gasped in outrage. "Wait! Come back here right now and tell me why you don't like me!"

"Okay, we've decided to take you up on your generous offer." Annabeth said, cutting me off. "Would you happen to know where..." she looked to Percy for help.

"Sir Peter Edwards School House and Unbeatable Library." he recalled.

"Yeah. Do you know where that is?" she finished.

Mara scrunched up her nose. "That place? Why would you want to go there?"

"Long story. But Rubella is from there and we have to go back. So you've heard of it?"

"_She's_ from there... makes sense. Anywho, yes I know where it is. I actually went there. It was terrible! My parents sent me there to make me normal and girly... obviously that didn't work! But I'm sure you don't want to hear my life story! Let's go!"

Annabeth smiled. "Great! Come on!"

I coughed and held up my free hand. "Excuse me, I cannot walk around looking like this any more! I need new clothes and a hot shower and a massage and a mani-pedi and a nap and-"

"Not gonna happen. March." Thalia demanded.

"I'm not moving until I at least get to take a shower!" I cutely stomped my foot for effect.

"You all can come to my house!" Mara offered. "My parents are away on some cruise. That's why I get to wander around like this! You can all freshen up. You look like you need it!"

"We can't take anything else from you." Thalia said politely.

"I can!" I smiled. "Take me to your home!"

"No. We've already wasted enough time wandering around. We need to get going." Thalia said firmly.

"I really don't mind!" Mara said. "It's been so long since I had anyone but my best friend over. It'll be fun!"

"But..." Annabeth began, but I could see her resolve weakening. "Maybe just a change of clothes and a bite..."

Thalia studied her. "If you're sure..." she told Annabeth.

"Are _you_ sure?" Annabeth asked Mara. She nodded furiously, brown curls flying.

"Let's go! Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so cool!" She started walking quickly towards a rich-looking neighborhood. The rest of us followed warily.

On the whole way there, Mara chattered nonstop about her musical chess tournament. It seemed like she had the whole thing planned out perfectly. I stayed up front and listened to her babble while the rest of the group hung back and stared around at the gigantic mansions in awe.

"Okay, we're here!" Mara sang as we walked up to the biggest house in the neighborhood. She pulled out a key and unlocked the ridiculously ornate door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" she swept her arm out dramatically.

Nico summed the house up in one word: "Wow."

"Don't be shy, come in! There are plenty of bathrooms so each of you can get in at the same time! I'll show you to your rooms!"

She pranced off into the huge house, leaving us with no choice but to follow her. One by one she showed us to our bathrooms. I was last.

"Would you like me to take your dog?" she asked excitedly.

I, because of my amazing people skills, could see that she just really wanted to hold Twinkle, so I let her take him and groom him for me.

I stepped into the spa-like bathroom and spent the first five minutes looking around, awestruck. Then I gathered as many bath salts as I could carry to the tub and dumped them all in. Normally I was not a greedy person, but after what I had been through, I decided I deserved to be pampered.

I ran the water, took off my barely-wearable clothes, and sunk into the Jacuzzi tub, sighing. This was what I really deserved.

After a well-deserved thirty minute soak, I began to feel light headed. I sniffed cautiously and almost passed out from some strong unknown smell. Panicking, I grabbed a towel and covered my mouth and nose, but they were scented too!

I just managed to drag myself out of the tub and into a bathrobe before I passed out from the sickly sweet smelling fumes.

**So... how was it? Terrible? Wonderful? Terribly wonderful? Leave a review to tell me! :)**

**I received one character to use in the story, so there are still four empty spots! PM OC's so I can use them in the story!**

**Here are shoutouts for the awesome readers that reviewed!**

**Carter Lee Grace- Okay, thanks! I know there are a lot of OOC moments, I just don't want it to be too many, so that kind of thing really helps!**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- So... I attempted to write in your character... I'm not sure how she turned out. Sorry if I totally screwed up her personality! She seems pretty awesome though, and I love the musical chess tournament!**

**Lukeme**

**Forever a mystry**

**elraks**

**SeaChick**

**Thanks again and don't forget to PM and Review!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 10**

**Hey people, TheNeonNinja is back with more Mary Sue fun! Once again, I apologize for the long-ish wait for the update, and I have no serious excuse. I'm just lazy :P But now I am back at four in the morning (it's seriously four here, and I'm wide awake. Oh well.)! **

**I added another one of your wonderful, crazy, awesome, and amazing OC's to the story, so see if you can spot him (or her!)! I recieved more than one and I will add them ASAP, so if your's didn't make it into this chapter, don't worry! I didn't forget about him/her! Anywho, that's enough of me randomly talking (has anyone noticed these author's notes keep getting longer and longer?). Enjoy!**

I awoke to an excruciatingly sharp pain in my head, making me cry out. Now you should know, I have an incredibly, super-humanly high pain tolerance, so this was some serious pain to make me cry out.

"She's awake!" a voice called. The sound rang painfully in my head.

I slowly sat up and watched as a man and a woman came into the room. The woman waved at me, and I recognized her as Aphrodite. The man wore designer clothes and glowed brightly. Apollo (ESP! Squee!).

Apollo was the one to approach me.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

He grinned. "We have a little surprise for you! Come on out!" he called.

From the shadows stepped a tall boy with the stereotypical blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled charmingly at me.

"Hello. My name is Jake Spencer. Pleased to meet you, sweetheart. You're quite beautiful. Wanna go out?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Alright, slow down there, hotshot." Apollo cut in. "Rubella-"

"How many times do I have to tell you people that MY NAME IS RUBY!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Anyways, Jake here is a demigod. We're sending him with you and your merry band of demigods. He already knows everything, so that won't be a problem."

"What? We already have more than enough people on my quest!" I protested.

Jake smiled his killer smile at me. "Don't worry. It'll be like I'm not even there. I already have almost everything I need to survive on my own. The only thing missing is you." he finished, gazing soulfully into my eyes.

"Oh yeah, in case it wasn't obvious, Jake is a son of Aphrodite." Apollo deadpanned.

Aphrodite waved again and motioned for me to come over.

I stood cautiously and was shocked to find my headache had completely gone away!

I marched over to her.

"Hello dear. Oooh, wait, that won't do. Here you are." She waved her hand and the bathrobe I was wearing disappeared, replaced by brand new designer clothes.

"Okay, now that that's done, I wanted to warn you to take care of my son. He may seem like he's got it all under control, but that's just an act. I think. Oh well! Just do it, okay?" she smiled at me.

I nodded slowly.

"'K, bye!" she waved her hand and I was engulfed in a flash of light.

"Wait!" I called, but it was too late.

I was dumped in a heap in the bathroom. It was the most graceful heap anyone ever saw!

I heard a thump, and Jake landed next to me. He looked up.

"Hey! We're in a bathroom... with the door shut... alone... I'm sure you know where I'm going don't you?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I made a disgusted face. "We are NOT doing that. Come on."

I flounced out of the bathroom, followed closely by Jake. He kept trying to grab my hand as we walked.

I wandered around until we ran into Mara.

"Oh, hi! Who is this?" she asked, surprised.

"I am Jake, and you are gorgeous. Wanna make out?" he asked boldly.

Mara didn't miss a beat. "I don't kiss 'til the third date. Nice try, though."

Her rejection had no effect whatsoever on him. He just shrugged.

"The rest of your gang is in the kitchen. Twinkle is there too! Come on!"

We followed her through the many hallways, Jake hitting on her and I in turns. We arrived in the kitchen, which looked like it had been cut out of a magazine. The gang looked uncomfortable and out of place in all the lavishness. Twinkle bounded up to me as soon as I entered. I scooped him back up in my arms, where he belonged.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked sharply when she saw Jake. I knew he would introduce himself by hitting on her, so I quickly cut in.

"This is Jake. He's a demi- I mean he's speshul like us. He LOVES adventures." I explained. Mara looked confused.

Annabeth nodded slowly. She understood my extremely subtle hints.

Meanwhile, Jake was staring at Thalia. His jaw hung open so he looked remarkably like a fish. He slid up to her.

"What might your name be?" he asked huskily.

Mara turned to me. "Does he do that to every girl he meets?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much."

Annabeth cleared her throat, mostly to stop Thalia from killing Jake. "So... looks like everyone is here and ready to go. I say we hit the road!"

Mara nodded. "Come on everyone! Let's go! Ooh, I know this really awesome ice cream place on the way! We can stop by if you want! Do you guys all have your packs? Hurry up; you don't want to get lost! This is fun! I feel like an adventurer!"

We followed the chattering Mara outside on the streets. She confidently led us through rich neighborhoods. I was beginning to recognize this place from my days here.

Our trip was long and boring. Jake hit on Thalia and Annabeth, when he discovered her. Thalia shocked him once, and he still didn't take the hint. Percy helped Annabeth deal with him. He still didn't take a hint. I tried to make Nico talk to me. He didn't.

Finally, we reached the imposing gates of Sir Peter Edward's School House and Unbeatable Library. Mara smiled, a little sadly.

"Well, here we are. I guess I'll leave you guys to whatever business you have." she said.

"Thank you so much." Annabeth said. "Without you, we might have wandered around forever!"

Mara smiled. Then she threw her arms around Annabeth, who stiffened.

Mara released her and sniffled. "Sorry. I just never met such interesting people as you! You guys look like you have an exciting life and great friends... oh, never mind. Go on, I'm sure you have important things to do. Bye!" she waved us on.

"Mara..." I began. "Here." I thrust Twinkle towards her. Her eyes widened. Twinkle's did too.

_Twinkle not wanna leave Ruby! Noo! _he thought frantically.

I felt a tug on my arm. Thalia pulled me to the side. "Are you crazy? You can't give a shape shifting monster dog to a mortal!"

"But..." I began.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "No. Go tell her you were kidding or something!"

"Fine." I pouted. "Sorry, Mara. I wasn't thinking straight."

She smiled. "That's okay. I wasn't going to take him anyways. He loves you too much! Now seriously, go on in!"

We all waved goodbye and swung open the gates.

"This doesn't look like my kind of place. Mind if I stay out here?" Nico asked.

"If I'm going, you are!" Thalia grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

I didn't see what their problem was. This pink place felt like home to me!

"Good day, and welcome to Sir Peter Edward's School House and Unbeatable Library. What may I do for you?" the front desk lady asked without turning down her nose.

"Eww, look Thalia! That lady needs to shut her nose or clean it!" Nico snickered quietly. Thalia laughed too.

They looked around the room and chortled at random things like little kids. Jake tried to join in, but Nico and Thalia's death glares combined almost melted him into a puddle on the spot.

"Hi, we need to see all the files on Rubella." Percy told the desk lady.

The lady finally looked down at us. "Wait... you don't mean Rubella Starshyne Lilak Raynebow Princessa Sue Loren Twynkle Tulyp Rose Avaari Mary Sapphiire Jones, do you?" she gasped.

"How many other girls with silver eyes and purple hair do you know?" Thalia snickered.

I ignored her. "That's me!" I squealed.

"Ruby! Our star student has returned!" the lady gasped again.

"Right... so can we see the files?" Percy asked again.

The woman nodded furiously. "Of course! Anything for Ruby!" She bustled away to a room behind the desk.

"What did you do to her?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "I was my usual fabuloumazing self! I still don't see why you don't like me!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and whispered to Percy.

"I like you." Jake whispered to me. "But to tell you the truth, I like her better." he pointed at Thalia.

"What?" I shrieked.

Just as I was about to slap the white off his teeth, the desk lady came back out with a thick stack of papers.

"This is all we have on Ruby. I hope you find all that you need." she said.

Percy took the papers. "Is there anywhere we can read these?" he asked.

"You can go to the Unbeatable Library!" the desk lady beamed. "I'm sure Ruby knows the way!"

"Psssh, I know the way too!" Jake bragged.

I smirked. "Sure you do. Come on guys, let's go read all about me!" I pranced off in the direction of the Library.

When we arrived at the library, I gave a warning to everyone.

"This library is this school's pride and joy. No making jokes about it, no messes, and no disruptive behavior! 'Kay?"

I swung open the ornate doors.

Annabeth gasped. "Wow! Do you know how many rare books are here?"

I smiled loftily. "Come on, I see an empty table."

I led them to a dark wood table, but just as we were about to sit down, a girl and her posse jumped into the chairs. "This is OUR table. Move, losers!" she said in a nasally voice.

"Really. Is that necessary?" Thalia asked, voice dangerously low.

"I'm afraid it is." the girl smirked.

"Can you girls just move? Please?" I asked politely.

"Mmm... let me think... no. I'm sorry!" the leader teased. Her group snickered like she said something witty.

Thalia glared murderously at them. "I... said... move."

"Come on Thalia, let's just go to a new table. It's not that serious." Annabeth cut in.

Thalia cracked her knuckles and glared at the girls one last time before letting herself be led away to a new table by Annabeth.

We all sat down and waited as Annabeth shifted through the papers.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I know this looks like a lot, but we can do it! There are six of us and around one fifty papers... so that's about twenty five pages a person! That's not that bad!"

Nico, ever the pessimist, reminded her that all of us (except me!) had dyslexia.

Thalia punched his arm. "Shhh!" she hissed.

Annabeth passed outl the glorious papers all about me and we began to read.

**Well... what did you think? A review would be greatly appreciated! Suggestions, concrit, it's all welcome! Thank ya!**

**So, for the OC's, I recieved three more last chapter so that brings the total up to four. There's one spot open, so if you haven't submitted one yet, go ahead! I accept them on a first-come-first-serve basis.**

**Shout out time!**

**Eleos- Whew! for a second there I thought you meant Rubella! :)**

**The Queen Of Valencia Torgue- Sorry I didn't use your character in this chapter, but I will soon! Ruby needs that extra someone to push her around a little bit! :)**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- Thank you, I was kinda worried! And if Ruby was a dog-distracting squirrel... does that mean Twinkle would chase and/or eat her? Hmmm... heheh...**

**SeaChick**

**elraks- Well, here he is... sorry if I messed anything up. I hope I wrote him okay! I really like the idea of adding another Mary Sue into the story. There are NEVER too many Mary Sues in a story! :) **

**Lukeme- You can review anything you want...? Sorry, I don't really get the question... *feels slow* Anywho, I will put your character in soon too! Keep an eye out in the upcoming chapters!**

**mythlover137**

**Peace 98- Thanks for the concrit! I will try to make them a little less OOC now!**

**As always, thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts! They make my day!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 11**

**Hey. Remember me? It's been a while (a long while) and for that, I'm sorry. I have no reasonable excuses, no fantastical reason why I haven't updated, no anything except my apologies and a new chapter that I hope is up to par. Feel free to flame, and Enjoy.**

Three hours later, we (Well, not me. I don't have dyslexia like all the rest of these poor, illiterate demigods! Yay me!) were still reading.

"Ohmygods! This is too much!" Nico burst out.

"Shhhhh!" everyone in the library whisper-yelled.

Thalia groaned and thumped her head down on the table.

Annabeth gave a frustrated sigh, and next to her, Percy was staring blankly at the papers.

"So... much... Rubella." he muttered over and over.

Jake had disappeared to the 'bathroom' about an hour ago.

"Well, what did you think?" I whispered cheerfully.

"This is crazy!" Annabeth muttered. "No one needs to know what your favorite color was at the age of two and why!"

I sniffed. "Some people actually care about me! Did you know at one time you could actually buy a novel all about me? It was wonderful!"

"Why in Hades would someone want to do that?" Thalia looked up, genuinely _shocked_ (see what I did there? I'm so punny!).

"Doesn't matter!" Annabeth quickly cut in, forever the peacemaker. "Did anyone find out anything useful?" She turned to Percy, who was still mumbling.

"Look what you've done to him!" she scolded at me. With a sigh, she quickly kissed him on the lips, which seemed to startle him out of out of his funk.

A few seconds later, Jake strolled in like he hadn't been gone for over an hour.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" he whispered, holding up a bag. Delicious smells of fried foods wafted from the bag.

"You brought food? Oh my gods, you're my hero!" Nico praised.

We quickly abandoned the files and snuck to the back of the library to eat.

"You know, you're not half bad sometimes!" Thalia remarked.

Jake grinned. "Not bad enough to win a little something?" He puckered his lips.

Thalia glared at him.

"Okay, so the files were a bust." Annabeth stated. Everyone nodded their agreement except me.

"They weren't a bust! I learned some important things I had forgotten!" I smiled superiorly. I recieved glares from everyone in our circle except Nico, who was too busy inhaling a cheeseburger.

"Anyways, we're back where we started, with nowhere to go and no information. What do we do now?" she asked.

"I vote we fail the quest and go back to camp!" Percy said suddenly. "I mean, it's Rubella's quest. It's not like it's our fault she failed!"

"I second that!" Thalia said immediately.

"But... no! We can't! Zeus said so!" I cried, forgetting to be quiet.

"Shut up over there!" a voice hissed.

"Who's there?" Thalia called, getting up slowly. There was no response.

She slowly snuck behind one of the bookshelves. There was a muffled thump and some whispers. Then she came out, leading another girl by the arm. The girl had hideous short white-ish blonde hair that looked like she chopped it with a rusty kitchen knife. I immediately didn't like her.

"Guys, this is Sammie Nelson. Sammie, this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jake, and Rubella."

Sammie waved a few fingers mockingly. "Great. Now what is it that you want with me?"

"We just wanted to say hi. You looked lonely over there by yourself." Thalia explained. She seemed extra subdued for some reason.

"I'm used to being by myself. I'm alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my corner and leave you alone." Sammie said.

"Wait!" Thalia blurted. "I mean... want some food?"

The rest of us were staring at her in shock. Thalia? Being nice? To a stranger?

Sammie's eyes widened hungrily. "Well... maybe a little bit. I guess... But just so you know, I was just fine without you."

I scooted over quickly as she came into the circle. She glared at me and attacked the food like a starved honey badger, using her hands and taking huge mouthfuls. I sniffed in disgust.

Thalia watched her with a reminiscent glint in her eye, and I knew she was thinking about her slightly challenged (but nowhere near as bad as mine) childhood.

Sammie quickly finished the rest of the food. She stood up and eyed us warily. "Well... thanks for the food. It was good. I gotta go."

Annabeth caught Thalia's eye, and they both nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Hey, Sammie, can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

Sammie bristled. "If it's about the food, I'm not sorry. You asked me!"

Annabeth shook her head quickly. "No! We just wanted to ask you something! Come on!"

Thalia and Annabeth walked off, whispering animatedly to Sammie. Jake, Percy, and Nico were gathering up the trash. I decided that I had better things to do than sit here and clean like a maid, so I woke up Twinkle for protection and we snuck out of the library.

"So, where should we go?" I asked the sleepy dog. He looked at me, almost annoyed, (If that's even possible for a dog!) and thought,_ 'Twinkle not care. Twinkle tired.'  
><em>  
>I shook my head, smiling. Twinkle gave a tired little snuffle and fell asleep in my arms.<p>

I decided to wander around the city by myself with no protection (except for a sleeping puppy). I have the greatest ideas sometimes!

I waltzed around the ever darkening city, humming cheerfully and snuggling Twinkle.

I found myself in Central Park, just in time to watch the sun set. I sighed with the beauty. This must be how other people feel looking at me!

I turned around, ready to find my way back to my beloved school, when I heard a quiet snuffling.

"Twinkle! Wake up!" I whispered loudly. He raised his head sleepily. "What's that sound?" I asked warily.

Twinkle cocked his head and listened. _Human, over there!_He cutely pointed with his nose.

I listened, too. In the dark, I have super hearing! It's just another one of my speshul powers!

I crept over to the sound. There, in the dark, a small boy sat huddled on a rock. He was crying quietly and shivering in his ragged shirt.

"Hello!" I squealed happily. I just love kids! The boy looked up, startled.

"W-what do you want?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to be tough.

"I just want to help!" I said kindly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." the boy muttered.

"Here, would you like to hold my dog?" I tried. Something in my ESP told me he would love animals!

The boy's eyes brightened immediately. "Well... I guess." He smiled tentatively as I handed him a glaring Twinkle.

_Twinkle not some toy to be handed around! _he grumped. But his angry expression quickly changed to one of happiness as the boy ruffled his carefully groomed fur and played with him far more roughly than I ever did.

"So... what's your name? Why are you out here alone? Do you believe in Greek gods?" I dramatically covered my mouth after I blurted out the last question.

"My name's Luke Harris. I'm out here alone because I ran away from home."

"Really? I ran away from home too! Well, I was taken on an adventure by a gorgeous boy with sea green eyes, but same difference!" I giggled happily.

Luke looked at me warily. "You giggle a lot. Did my parents send you out here to find me? If they did you can tell them to shove their apologies up their a-"

"Of course not silly! Now come on, I want to take you to my friends. They're speshul like me and you!" I broke in, grabbing his tiny hand. "Come on, Twinkle, teleport us back to the school!" I squealed enthusiastically.

Twinkle yipped happily and wagged his tail. _School that stinky pink place? _he asked.

I smiled indulgently. "It doesn't stink! And pink is a beautiful color! But yes, that's the place. Hang on tight, Luke!"

Twinkle closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly we were whizzing through the air. I gave out an exhilarated laugh as we landed. "You okay, Luke?" I giggled.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No!" he whispered. Then he fainted.

"Guys! I'm back! Did you miss me?" I called whispered cheerfully, stepping over Luke's sprawled body.

"Rubella? You're back? We hope- I mean thought- you died!" Annabeth whispered. "Wait... who's that?" she asked resignedly.

"This is Luke! I found him in Central Park! Twinkle's teleportation was a little much for him so he passed out. He's okay! I think!" I nudged him with my foot.

He stirred and mumbled. Twinkle ran over and licked his face. Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You took a mortal- a weak looking one at that- and teleported him on your monster dog? Rubella! DO YOU EVER THINK?" Annabeth screeched, forgetting to be quiet.

Just as I was about to cry dramatically and make Annabeth stop yelling in my beloved library, Thalia stomped out from behind a bookshelf.

"You're disrupting the ceremony!" she hissed. "Oh, it's you again." she said once she saw me.

I ignored her last comment, because I'm obviously the bigger (and more gorgeous) person. "What ceremony? What did I miss?"

I felt a tug on my pants, so I looked down. Luke was sitting on the ground, a resolute expression on his face.

"Where are we? How did we get here? What's going on? Who are you people? I want answers!" he demanded. I could tell it had taken him a lot of courage to speak in front of so many strangers (thanks to my extra speshul people-reading powers!).

Annabeth shot me a look. "This is your problem!"

"Well, Luke, why did you run away?" I asked nicely.

"My mom remarried. I hate her new husband." he said simply.

"Did you ever know your real dad?"

He shook his head. "My mom said he died of heat stroke."

I looked smugly at Annabeth. All the signs pointed to demigod! "Well, Luke, your real father isn't dead. He's-"

"Right here." a familiar smooth male voice cut in.

"Apollo?" Annabeth, Thalia, and another new voice that I immediately knew was Artemis, exclaimed.

"Hiya, little sis!" he beamed. Then he turned to Luke and beamed even brighter. "Hello, my son."

We all turned to watch Luke's reaction, but it was too late. He had fainted on the floor again.

**So... yeah. I truly am sorry for that little unplanned hiatus (I think that's how you spell it!) and let me tell you, I'm happy to be back! I'm going to try (emphasis on TRY) to update weekly from now on, probably on Sundays, so keep a look out for that (if anyone is still reading this!)!**

**I had this idea, because I know how much you all looove Ruby (she loves you too!), that I could start this little side fic where I take ideas from you to... how should I put this... kill Ruby! I don't really know yet, but maybe. Leave your opinion in a review! *wink wink***

**I saw this on another story, so credit to whoever came up with this, but I want to know how old you all think I am! Leave that in a review too, if you feel like! :)**

**Whew! That's a lot, but we're not done yet! *cue groans* It's Shoutout Time!**

**lubi- You _like_ her because she's annoying...? Oooookay then!**

**Seachick**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd- Good! Creepy is what I was going for! :)**

**The Queen Of Valencia Torgue**

**SparklyAngel7**

**bestgyrl Offline- Haha, thanks :) *basks in praise***

**Experimental Agent 1123- Are you talking to me or Rubella? 0-0 **

**Elraks- Sorry about that, I will try to get a bit more Jake hitting on Annabeth in there later :) We could use a little drama... heheheh...**

**No Name (there was literally no name!)- I know, I'm sorry! :(**

**HolidayGod2011**

**TwinkleLights123- Whew! I was out of breath after reading that! :) But of course Jake likes Ruby! All people do, right? *wink wink* Ruby and Percy, huh? I'll see what I can do... heheheh. As for Thalico, that_ probably_ won't happen. Sorry :( I'm a big fan of Thalico too, but Thalia's still in the Hunters!**

**Thanks soooo much for reading! Don't forget to review/ flame my neon socks off for not updating! **

**~TheNeonNinja~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Mary Sues and Murder: Chapter 12**

**Hey peoples, I'm back as promised (and it didn't take three months this time!)! So, just a little announcement, I've decided my A/Ns were getting a little long, (and probably no one was reading them!) so I'm gonna be posting that sort of stuff on my profile! You can find my future story ideas and stuff like that there, so hopefully the notes won't take up so much space. Well, that's all I got, so Enjoy!**

Once Luke woke up again, thanks to Twinkle's slobbery licks all over his face, Apollo flashed them off somewhere together. I guess it was a 'father-son-bonding' type thing. Oh well!

Annabeth decided we should all regroup and form a plan, though I don't remember ever making her quest leader.

I smiled brighter than even Apollo himself could as a brilliant idea hit me. "We can go to my old dorm! I had a master suite all to myself. It's just one of the perks of being nice and gorgeous and talented and smart and intelligent and well-loved and adored and-"

"Okay, we get it!" Thalia snarled.

I sniffed. She's just jealous that she's not nice and gorgeous and talented and smart and intelligent and well-loved and adored... I could go on and on!

"We are NOT staying in this awful pink place! I can't stand it! I feel like I'm losing man points by just being here!" Nico wailed. Percy and Jake nodded their agreement.

"What man points?" Thalia scoffed.

Nico sent her a death glare that sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I batted my superlong eyelashes at him and winked cutely, but Nico pretended to gag and turned to laugh with Percy. I 'humphed' and turned my attention back to the main group.

"Well, I agree! We can't stay here!" Percy was saying.

"It's my quest!" I protested. "Why can't I be in charge? It's not fair!" I pouted, pushing my full lower lip out adorably.

Artemis looked at me disgustedly. "You are not in charge because you are a spoiled, self-centered b-"

"Alright, let's move on shall we?" Thalia grinned.

"I was just going to say 'brat'!" Artemis muttered.

That was it. I couldn't take any more of their rudeness! "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE BEING SO JEALOUS OF ME!" I screamed.

A deathly silence fell over the already quiet library.

"Nice going!" Thalia hissed.

I stomped my foot. "Everyone keeps being mean to me and being so jealous! I won't stand for it!" I cleared my throat and began a speech that I had been practicing i my head for a while.

"I understand I'm beautiful and talented, and that you're not! It's not like I try to rub it in your faces! But I can't help it! So everyone calm down and stop being so jealous! Jealousy is the ugliest trait!" I finished my inspiring speech with a tear in my eye and a watery (but still beautiful) smile on my face.

All around me, students began to clap and cheer. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Apollo, Artemis, Luke, Sammie, and Jake all stared at me, dumbfounded. I shrugged helplessly. I can't help that all normal people love me!

Suddenly, we heard the authoritative click of high heels marching back toward our section of the library.

"Don't worry guys, I've got this!" I whispered with a wink. I beamed prettily as the librarian strode over.

"Ruby, as beautiful of a speech as that was, I'm afraid we don't allow yelling in our refined library. I hate to do this, but I have no choice. Rubella and company... you are banned from this lovely library! Banned!" the librarian said dramatically, sniffling a little bit.

I gasped and held a hand over my heart. "But... no! This is my home!" I cried.

The librarian sniffled again. "I am forced. It is my duty. I shall miss you dearly, my child."

I nodded sadly. "Come on, guys. I can't have this poor librarian fired for my actions." I turned and trudged towards the exit.

Behind me, the gang was gathering our things. Nico and Thalia weren't helping, just snickering at the whole scenario. I decided to ignore them.

"Hey, gorgeous. That was a nice speech you gave back there." Jake's smooth voice interrupted my self-pity-party.

I perked up a bit. "You think? I've always had a way with words! These freaks just don't seem to understand!" I motioned to the rest of our ragtag group.

Jake nodded sympathetically. "I've noticed. They always make fun of you! Even that hot nice one with a boyfriend... what's her name? Clarabell?"

"Ugh, Annabeth." I groaned. "Hey, wait... did you say you thought she was hot?"

"Not as hot as you, of course!" he quickly amended.

"No, that's a good thing..." I began, a plan forming in my mind.

Aphrodite said I couldn't take Percy, but she never said Jake couldn't have Annabeth, did she? And of course, I, with my kind and caring self, would be there to pick up the pieces of Percy's shattered little heart! A brilliant plan from my brilliant mind!

I giggled happily, giddy from my own smartness. "Jake! I have a plan!" I whispered my ingenious plot to win Percy to him, and he nodded.

"What are you two little crackheads whispering about?" Thalia yelled at us.

Thalia. She would be a big problem in my plan. I smiled sweetly at her, but said nothing, planning for Twinkle to somehow take her out.

We passed the receptionist, who was very sad to see me go, and stepped out into the chilly night.

"So... where are we gonna go now?" Nico asked.

"Central Park!" Percy and Annabeth said immediately. They smiled at each other cheesily.

"Yes, Central Park will be a good place to finish the ceremony." Artemis said, smiling warmly at Sammie. Sammie tentatively smiled back at the goddess. Was I missing something? I made a mental note to ask later.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Luke appeared.

"Bye, dad!" Luke called into the disappearing light.

"My dad's a god!" he declared happily.

Percy grimaced and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the club, kid. Ready to fight your first monster?"

We all turned to look at him. He pointed. "Down that alley. I can't tell what it is..."

I peered cautiously down the alley and screamed. I absolutely HATE monsters!

"Yeah, that's exactly what we should do! Scream and attract its attention! Way to go!" Thalia hissed sarcastically.

I bit back another scream as the monster lifted its head and sniffed. It paused for a few tense seconds, smelling the air, and seemed to give up! I let out a long, loud sigh of relief.

The monster's head shot up. Then, with a roar, turned towards our group and charged.

**Meh, a rather short and fluffy chapter. Don't worry, though! It should get better soon! (I hope!) **

**Anywho, like I said, I'm gonna try and keep this short and sweet, so check my profile for updates and jun- I mean stuff!**

**Shoutouts! SHOUTOUTS! Woot!**

**DeviousDragon231- Awww, thanks! *smile***

**Experimental Agent 1123- Well, then. I'm sorry you think I'm a pessimistic turd. But Ruby isn't a pessimist! Actually, she's quite the optimist! :)**

**SparklyAngel7- I know :(, thanks, and I won't! :)**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue- Hope I wrote her okay! Thanks for the submission! :)**

**Pillbuggyandfriends- I'm glad you love it, I can't imagine why on earth you would hate her *wink wink*, and that would be very painful for the poor bunny! Whew!**

**Well, that's all for today! Hope you liked it, and if you did... hit that little review button down there! You know you want to! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


End file.
